Just Have A Little Faith
by JessyeJesigirl
Summary: Brooke left 7 years ago and now she's back. Her friends and family want to know the reason for the sudden change of heart. Why did she leave and why is she back. Follow our favourite characters through heartache and friendship/family problems.
1. Chapter One Home

**Chapter One – Home (There is only One Tree Hill)**

_"What is home? My favourite definition is "a safe place," a place where one is free from attack, a place where one experiences secure relationships and affirmation. It's a place where people share and understand each other. Its relationships are nurturing. The people in it do not need to be perfect; instead, they need to be honest, loving, supportive, recognizing a common humanity that makes all of us vulnerable." _**_-Gladys Hunt_**

Brooke sighed as she gazed at the all too familiar airport. Everything still looked exactly the same- exactly the same as it had seven years ago. The faded brown leather seats; worn down by so many bottoms that the feathery fluff poked out through several poorly patched holes - still stood gathered in a clump to the far left side.

On the opposite side stood a tall evergreen cactus, cleverly positioned to attack any innocent traveller venturing in to the washrooms at the front desk sat a weary looking grey haired woman who was there to direct any fliers to the weedy looking security guard that was slumped next to a large steel grey machine. The machine was supposed to detect metal and work as a version of sniffer dogs but more often than not it failed at its job.

Even the slow conveyer belt held its place with pride (underneath a big red sign saying 'Please take your bags') and rattled in. Next to it, an old-fashioned music player belted out old school hits and the sir was as usual hot and dusty.

Everything had changed for Brooke yet things still stayed the same and although they were small insignificant things it gave her the feeling of home.

Grabbing a hold of her two sleepy eyed children Brooke began a steady walk towards the simple 'Push n Pull' doors. As she did, so memories bombarded her from all sides.

So many times had Brooke ran away, more than one had she longed to escape and done just that. Back and forth she had flown, driven, walked. Always coming back, to the place where it began. Back to where she knew, back to what she knew.

Now here she stood; Gucci sunglasses perched atop her sleek dark auburn locks. Behind her on a trolley were several Louis Vuitton travel bags and on her arm a brand new Chanel tote.  
>She was dressed in her usual attire - designer clothes however for flying Brooke had decided to go casual in assorted coloured vest tops, layered over one another, dark wash jeans and plain black pumps. Of course, there were the additions of Jude and Grace Davis, Brooke s adorable seven-year-old twins<p>

They too wore designer labels; Jude was dressed in tight navy jeans and a lighter coloured v-neck top, his waves of dark brown hair hidden underneath a beanie. Whilst Grace wore a pretty cerulean a-line butterfly dress her gorgeous chestnut curls framing her heart-shaped face.

Stepping out in to the Sunshine, Brooke gave them both quick hug, clutching on tightly as they waved goodbye to a departing plane. Flagging down a taxi Brooke pointed out sights to the two excited children and shared with them her better memories of this place. Arriving outside a large three-storey house her son Jude asked if this was their new house.  
>Waiting for the friendly driver to deposit the rest of their hand luggage Brooke gave a wan smile. "Yes this is our home now. Welcome to Tree Hill!"<p>

~O0O~

Lucas leaned against the closet trailer and swallowed a mouthful of icy water. He had never known a Tree Hill summer to be so hot and now as he sat in the itchy cotton chairs, a hat pulled right over his forehead Lucas longed for the cool autumn to take over.

Eight hours, that was how long he had sat in this heat, a couple of inches away from a big marquee and a few metres from a large cooler. Eight hours. Lucas had observed, commented, and listened. He had rewritten words, pronounced them repeatedly as well as giving feedback. So many takes he had watched of the same scene.

_'Why had he gotten himself in to this movie business anyway?'_ Lucas sighed, he knew the reason, just couldn't bear to think of it.

The others they had all moved on, but it wasn't the same for him. He felt different than the others did, he knew her better, and still she had flown. 6 months later, had he known that she was safe? Alive. How he knew? Because she was on most billboards out there. Her glossy smile and bouncy auburn waves resting on the top of her immaculate suit. Her clothes were everywhere too. Everywhere. Why was it so hard to move on? Well apart from the fact he was currently under seeing a movie being made, transcribed from his bestselling book, all about her, Brooke Davis.

Hearing a shout from his director Lucas looked up his hand shielding his eyes from the blazing sun Day 7 had been wrapped and another four scenes finished. Slowly his movie was forming, as was his heart. Rebuilding.

As he meandered down the path home, Lucas stopped to keep pace with the producer of his movie, Julian Baker.  
>Julian was currently living in Tree Hill's finest hotel; however, it did not even begin to compare to his handsome estate in LA.<p>

"Great news!" Julian told Lucas as they walked side by side. "We have permission to film on the private beach and in Karen's Cafe."

Karen's Cafe had been re-opened by his best friend Haley James Scott and was currently thriving. Although it had modern features Lucas loved that Haley had kept some of the old touches and whenever he dropped by he always felt a sense of home wash over him.

"That's good." Lucas was tired and although he didn't mean to his tone injected a sleepy can't be bothered attitude in to the air.  
>"Yeah it's all sorted." Julian trailed off at a loss for words. For minutes, the pair just stepped in silence; finally saying a quiet goodbye to each other as Julian's hotel drew near.<p>

Carrying on Lucas arrived outside RED BEDROOM RECORDS a label owned by his other best friend Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski. Seeing that a light still flickered in the window Lucas headed in, stopping to see how she was doing.  
>"Hey Peyton," he grinned at the curly haired blonde bent over a thick sheet of cream paper. Noting what she was doing Luke decided to leave quietly.<p>

Some had journals, some like to talk, others drew.

Sunset had ended by the time Lucas opened his black door. Stepping in to his bedroom, he was glad he had never changed it. This room was bigger and he liked it that way. As well as the fact, the master bedroom was his mum s old one and that would just be creepy. With a tired smile, Luke undressed and crawled in to bed. Ready for another day of work to begin. He did not know what was happening or what would happen. All he knew was he lived in Tree Hill and it was his home.

~O0O~

Haley stretched out in her seat and lifted her sunglasses off her eyes. Staring up at her with big blue eyes was her son Jamie. James Lucas Scott was 11 years old and had finally grasped the meaning and mastered the _'puppy dog'_ eyes.

Sighing Haley looked around for a sign of her husband. Surely it was his turn. Haley could never resist giving her babies what they wanted and although Nathan was a little better, he was still not much help.  
>"Please can I have another ice cream and a coke with ice? I promise not to get hyper." Jamie gave a gleaming white smile and Haley melted.<br>Taking a can out of the blue cooler she handed him money to go get an ice-cream from the truck nearby.  
>"Thanks, love you" Jamie kissed her on the cheek before darting off.<br>Haley smiled and bent down to pick up the giggling five year old at her feet.

"Let's hope your father doesn't teach you the cute eyes." Haley tickled Lydia and she burst in to a loud chortle.  
>Lydia was her younger daughter, named after her mother who had passed away a year before her birth. Lydia's full name was Lydia Bob Scott, her middle name coming from her mothers who was named after a family cat. Bob-Cat.<br>Hearing the laughter of his two favourite girls, Nathan wandered outside to take a look. There he found the two engaged in a game of peek-a-boo and tickle wars. "Playing without me I see."  
>"Well we can't have you around whilst we have our mother daughter chat about you."<br>"Oh and what do you talk about?" Nathan questioned as he took Lydia from his wife's outstretched hands.  
>"Just the usual, about how your parenting skills are too good and that you're too nice and sweet to your wife." Haley smiled at him and softly brushed his lips with hers.<p>

"It's your turn to deal with Jamie's incessant desires. He's got your charming eyes too," she smirked at her husband before waltzing inside.  
>"You don t get away that easily!" Nathan sat Lydia in her outdoor playpen as he rushed after his wife.<p>

He chased her up the stairs and in to their deluxe en-suite bathroom, here he found her running a cool bath.  
>"Ahh now I see why you led me here." Nathan s eyes glinted and Haley grinned.<br>"Mmm!" She leant in and the two shared a heated kiss.  
>Slowly Nathan began to kiss down Haley s neck, softly cupping her face with his calloused hands. "Dad... want to play basketball?" Jamie s voice floated up the staircase and the two pulled apart looking at each other longingly.<p>

"Go!" Haley smacked Nathan and pushed him out of the door. Seeing his departing figure descending the stairs, Haley turned on her music player, sliding in a Cd quickly as she ached to get out of her sweaty clothes. _'Lovely, just want I needed._' Haley thought as she climbed in to the bath and let the icy water wash over her skin. In the background she could hear the soft guitar strings as Sheryl Crow played 'The First Cut is the Deepest'. Sinking lower in to the water, Haley slathered herself in luxurious body gel, designed to sooth your muscles and relax any tension.

Haley could feel it working, as a teacher at the local high school she often had to deal with difficult teenagers but now she could feel all the stress going away. Any worry that had been itching at her mind floated away. She was serene, calm and as cool as an iceberg.  
>This was something she had longed for;<br>Because it was as usual a very hot summer in her home town of Tree Hill.

~O0O~

Peyton sat at her desk trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She was never one for maths and now as she sat here trying to work out her money, Mia's money and what she owed the record label she drew blank.  
>Giving the jumbled numbers one last glance Peyton pushed herself away from the papers to her record player, here she popped in a disk and began dancing in a crazy fashion.<br>"Wow I didn't know we were back to this era." Jake joked as he took a look at his wife's dancing.  
>"I'm having fun!" She shouted over the blare of the record player.<br>"Sounds good," and with that Jake pulled Peyton in to his arms and they began a mad dance across the studio.

"Not in front of the children." Jenny, Jake's oldest daughter stepped in to the room, holding the hands of Sawyer, Peyton's first born.  
>Peyton had adopted Jenny when she married Jake and although she wasn't her real mum they were every bit as close as she and Jake were. When Sawyer was born, the females bond grew, as they nurtured the baby and Jenny definitely took over the role of caring sister.<p>

Peyton and Jake in mid kiss paused, laughing at the sight of Jenny s dramatic expression.

"I mean it you're scaring Sery for life." Jenny covered the 6 year olds eyes and pretended to tie a blindfold with her brand nee scarf. Jenny was tall for a girl of thirteen and this was surprising seeing as neither of her parents were over 6 feet, however this did not make her lose confidence, it simply boosted her idea of being a model as career choice and helped her retrieve items lost to punishments. She was a very good looking teen with only a few spots hidden beneath a layer of creamy foundation and blusher. Her eyes were framed by thick lashes and her lips were a natural rose pink colour. Her hair was a striking ink black, a colour from her birth mothers side.

Sawyer also took after her mother with soft golden ringlets and green eyes taken from her dad.  
>"Hello mummy!" Sawyer ran to Peyton and she leant down to hug her beautiful child.<br>"Hey baby, have you had a good day." "The best!" Sawyer shouted, jumping down from her mother's arms to hug her dad.  
>"Oh I see how it is." Jenny put her hand on her hip as she looked at her parents; Jake and Peyton cuddling whilst holding Sawyer.<br>"Come join in you silly sausage." Jake held out his free arm for Jenny to join.  
>She slowly ambled over, trying not to appear eager, even though she loved family hugs as much as the rest of them<p>

"My Family." Peyton looked them over, examining each of their faces, treasuring this moment they had together and saving each snapshot she took of them with my mind.  
>This was what Peyton always did, memorise the good moments. You never know when they were going to vanish. Disappear with one small action. Right now her family seemed perfect and on the outside they were. But they had issues and all of them were rooted in this town.<p>

Their home, Tree Hill

_Sarah Dessen once wrote "Home wasn't a set house, or a single town on a map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go." _


	2. Chapter Two Reactions

**Chapter Two – Reactions ( It's Now Or Never)**

_"You have the ability to choose your reactions." _**_Steve Maraboli_**

~O0O~

"Neighbours!" Haley exclaimed in surprise as she saw a departing removal truck pull out from the house next door.

"Hmm?" Lucas appeared from behind Haley a basket ball in his hand; he was tired and sweaty from a workout with his brother and nephew. Nathan was his half brother born from a different mother, at first there had been tension between the brothers but soon they grew to love each other.

"New neighbours," Haley pointed to the white stone house next to theirs, separated by a tall fence that ran along the length of the two houses, including their sprawling gardens.

"Oh!"

There was quietude for while before

"Do you think I should go round and ask if they need a hand putting stuff away, I can imagine it can be very stressful." Haley asked her brother in law, dusting herself down in anticipation.

"No Haley Bob." Lucas reached out to slow her steps.

"You'll only scare the poor people and you don't even know who lives there, we don't want another psycho Carrie event"

They both took another glance at the house. Pretty curtains of different colours had been put over the windows now and Haley looked over at her best friend.

"Well I think a real tough guy lives over there."

"He's probably drinking tea out of a dainty cup, waiting for you now."

They both snickered before composing themselves.

"Well I for one am going over there." As Haley began a march down her driveway she passed Peyton.

She gave her a cheery smile and called "Be back soon," over her shoulder as she set off on her mission; to impress the new neighbours.

~O0O~

"What's that all about?" Peyton queried as she joined Luke.

"Haley's going to help the new neighbours, you know how she is."

Peyton laughed. "We all know how Haley is."

"Uncle Luke, come on it's been half time." Jamie came over to the pair and tugged on Lucas's arm, hauling him off to the court, though not before saying hello to his aunt Peyton.

Seeing that she had been abandoned, Peyton decided to join her ex-boyfriend who sat on a sun-lounger on the far side of the swimming pool.

"Hey Nate!" Peyton greeted sitting down next to the sweaty guy chugging down water like there was no tomorrow.

"Remind me why I was thrilled to have a boy?" Nathan wiped his mouth and glanced at Peyton.

"Because you wanted someone to follow in your footsteps and you wanted to prove that you weren't Dan." Peyton answered sincerely and Nathan grinned.

"Yeah!" It was all quiet as they both stared wistfully at the fluffy white clouds passing by, thinking of the old days.

Back when everything was perfect. Peyton had her best friend, Keith was still alive, Lucas was happy, her dad was still around and her biological brother wasn't out at sea somewhere.

"You're happy... Right?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Yeah...You?" Peyton pushed any thoughts of her old best friend to the back of her mind.

"Course, I got everything I need and want in life... I just wanted to make sure you weren't still hung up over..."

"It's been 7 years Nathan, she's gone." With that Peyton stalked off inside, tired of people asking the same question.

Sure she and Brooke hadn't been very close at that time; in fact they had been in another of their full blown fights, full of drama and bitterness.

But that didn't mean she had to leave, so suddenly and without a word.

Brooke had just taken flight and none of them had known what happened. She could have been living in a ditch for all Peyton knew.

It had been 7 years and 4 months; 7 and a half years with no contact. She had just upped and left, never to return.

Brooke stepped out of the shower, her hair wrapped tightly in a cocoon shaped towel. It was nice to have a day to her-self, a day to unpack and think without having to continuously run to the fridge or play catch. Not that she didn't love her children; she did, with all her heart, it was just coming back.

Brooke needed time to adjust. Time to sort out her head and her feelings.

So Millicent, her friend and assistant from NY who had come along to help Brooke open her new store had taken them out for the day.

Since it was just her, Brooke threw on some sweats and a simple tank top, complete with her hair tied in a messy ponytail and trainers.

In the cupboard under the staircase Brooke had stored several paint pots and now she rummaged through the dark room to find them.

Turning on her music player, Brooke began to paint the living room a cream shade whilst listening to Taylor Swift.

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale."Brooke sang, wiggling as she perched precariously on a small stepladder.

It was at this moment that the door rang.

Brooke hesitated a second; paint was splattered all over her clothes and her entire appearance was very dishevelled.

Running out to the hall, Brooke attempted to smooth down her hair and wipe a smudge of paint off her cheek; however at this she failed, due to the paint being dry already. Giving up on her struggle Brooke continued down the hall.

"Coming!" She called out, her feet pattering along the linoleum floor.

Skidding to a halt, Brooke checked one last time in the hall mirror before going to open the door.

~O0O~

Haley looked at her new neighbour; she was dressed in old brown sweats, heavily splattered by cream coloured paint and a blue strappy top, just about identifiable through the splodges of cream down her front.

Even dressed like this, there was no mistaking Brooke Davis.

Brooke drew an intake of breath as she stared at her guest. Haley James Scott, her ex best friend and graduate.

With a fading smile on her face and descending hand, there was no mistaking Haley.

~O0O~

"Hey Hales." Luke waved at his best friend as she neared him, her march quick and furious.

"What's the matter?"He asked as she passed him, her face was ashen grey and her blue eyes were wide in shock.

"Nothing!" Haley shook him off, her words sharp. She couldn't tell him, not now. I mean what would she say?

_'Hi Luke, how are you, by the way Brooke's back in town and she's living next door.'_

She just couldn't. There were no words.

~O0O~

Brooke sat on the sheet covered couch. She knew she had to meet her old friends someday. She had just hoped someday would be in the distant future and not... now. Having closed the door sharply on Haley she had run away, back down the hall and let out a half shriek. After her outburst she had let the weight of her thoughts push her down on to the sofa and begun thinking hard. Questioning whether returning was suddenly a good idea…and whether it was wise to stay.

~O0O~

Nathan peered in at his wife through the kitchen window.

She looked mad, in fact beyond mad. Nathan wasn't sure whether he was ready to brave the storm.

Through the glass pane he could see Haley pacing the floor occasionally stopping to open kitchen drawers before slamming them shut again.

Her light brown locks bounced vigorously as she moved and her cobalt blue eyes flashed with fury.

Deciding to face the thunder Nathan hesitantly stepped through the door.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly afraid that his wife was going to snap.

"Oh nothing, nothing...I'm just fine! Just fantastic! I feel so happy that I could just leave town and then come waltzing back in as of nothing had happened." Haley glared at the shiny saucepan she held in a tight grip.

"Whoa, is this about Brooke?"

"Yes of course it's about Brooke it's not like I did that."

"There was the tour." Nathan replied but paused when he received a death glare.

"But I wasn't gone for 7 years, Nate, 7 years before deciding to come back."

"Wait...Brooke's back?"

"Yea Nathan, keep up!" Haley quickened her pace and was now marching up and down the kitchen floor.

"I don't understand."

Nathans forehead creased as he tried to make sense of what his wife was saying.

"Do you know what's even worse?" Haley ranted as she slammed yet another drawer shut with a loud bang.

"What?" Nathan asked wincing as the bang resounded through the kitchen.

"That she has the nerve to live next door. Next door can you believe it?"

"Next door?" Nathan was unsure whether that was really what Haley had said.

"Yes Nathan Royal Scott do I have to spell it for you Brooke Davis is living next door." Haley sighed and sank down on to the couch.

"Brooke Davis is living next door; she came back, 7 years. 7 years without my best friend." At this point she was sobbing.

Nathan quickly hurried over to comfort her.

"Shush, shhh, baby it's alright, everything is going to be ok, don't worry, don't cry baby. Please for me." He attempted to pull her lips in to a smile and laughed when she let out a small giggle.

"I just can't believe it Nathan; she's next door, a few metres away from all of us."

"I know baby it's a lot to take it, but it will be ok, don't you fret."

"Fret?" Haley looked at her husband in disbelief.

"This is your doing tutor wife." Nathan grinned wolfishly but it only caused more tears to cascade down Haley's cheeks.

"Brooke used to call me that!" She wailed, Nathan realising his mistake, hurried to fix it, pulling his wife in to a bear hug, rubbing her back soothingly as he tried to wrap his head around the new information.

Brooke was back?

~O0O~

Lucas and Peyton sat on her veranda watching Sawyer and Lydia play, although two years apart, they got on great and Peyton loved to sit out in the sun and watch them.

Jenny was busy out with friends and Jamie was happily playing basketball at the river court.

Currently the two adults were discussing Haley.

They had both cleared out of there with promises to watch the kids as soon as she had marched in to the house with a face like thunder.

Now they were wondering about the reasons to do with why Haley was so angry and upset.

They brooded about what the new neighbours had done to annoy her at such a great magnitude; I mean surely they couldn't have been that bad.

"Maybe we should check them out." Peyton said as she and Luke debated what they should do.

"Hmm maybe talk to Nathan first, he might have managed to gather some courage and talk to his fiery wife.

They both laughed and then chuckled as Lydia tried to echo them.

"I vote that we all go over as a gang and figure out what's wrong, I mean something is bothering Hales."

"Alrighty then," Luke stood up shielding his eyes from the southern sun.

"Hey girlies." Peyton knelt down beside the two young girls and scooped Lydia in to her arms.

"Hey hotshot can you hold Sawyers hand, she hates being carried.

Luke smiled and held the delicate hand of his god-daughter as they both set off to Haley's house.

~O0O~

The children were still not back yet and for that Brooke was glad because she wasn't sure she wanted her children to see her in full panic mode.

For an hour now Brooke had paced the house, mustering up courage to go next door. But every time she had wimped out, not even getting close to the door before sighing and giving up and now she was definite that it wasn't the right time by the fact she had seen two more figures walking up to her neighbours door. She couldn't deal with more than one on one contact. What if it was people she knew it, what if, what if.

Brooke was scared and it was time to face the facts. Living in a small town like Tree Hill would guarantee contact with some of her old friends each day and it was best to get the awkward silent meetings over now then to see them when she was picking up Grace and Jude or shopping in town.

It was now or never.

~O0O~

Haley sat in the living room listening to the quiet conversations of Nathan, Lucas and Peyton.

He hadn't told them yet, hadn't broken the promise. But he had told her he wouldn't be able to hold it on much longer. It affected all them.

A sudden knock of the door drew Haley from her thoughts and she hurried to answer it.

She knew who it would be and the others couldn't know. Not yet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed pulling Brooke out of the doorway. They stood in the shadows, hidden by a tall leafy green fern.

"Hi Haley." Brooke's voice shook with nerves and she stumbled over the name.

"I will repeat what are you doing here?" Haley asked, she could waste no time and she needed answers, now.

"I c-came to s-see y-you." Brooke stuttered and her eyes were tight with pain and brimming with unshed tears.

"No, I mean why are you here? In Tree Hill?"

This time Brooke's answer was steady and sure.

"Tree Hill is home."

"Why now?" Haley's eyes narrowed. "Why choose now to come 'home'."

Brooke looked scared now and her eyes glinted with fear.

"Someone once told me that walking away doesn't solve problems and so I've come back to the place I ran from, come back to face the person I ran from, to truth, to my nightmare."

She shook a little and Haley's heart tore up at the sight of her best friend opening up and showing her vulnerable side.

"If you will excuse me, I'm sorry for troubling you." With that Brooke turned and began a quick descent down the driveway.

"Brooke, wait!" Haley called but it was too late, the brunette turned through the hate and exited the house.

~O0O~

With slow footsteps Haley entered her house again. Here she found the Spanish inquisition formed of her three best friends sitting on the couch.

"Who was that?" Luke queried folding his arms.

Seeing Nathans expression Haley replied with "The new neighbour."

"Hmm," Peyton sipped the cup of steaming coffee in her hand and eyed Haley up and down.

"Did you have a nice chat?"

"It was very nice; the lady living there is nice." Haley said and left it at that. There was no more discussion following her words but both Peyton and Lucas planned to get as much about the new neighbour as they could out of Nathan.

~O0O~

_J.D Stroube once wrote "A complete stranger has the capacity to alter the life of another irrevocably. This domino effect has the capacity to change the course of an entire world. That is what life is; a chain reaction of individuals colliding with others and influencing their lives without realizing it. A decision that seems miniscule to you, may be monumental to the fate of the world." _


	3. Chapter Three Family

Chapter Three

"Are you getting up this morning?" Haley asked her husband as she strode past the couch on the way to answer the front door.

"I can't move!" Nathan snapped back from his position on the sofa, next to a pile of beers.

"Well maybe if you did your physical therapy." Haley retorted as her son ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"It's not as if I'll be able to play basketball so there's no point."

"There is a point Nathan." Haley sighed and opened the door expecting to see her best friend.

But instead her eyes were met with two other sets of orbs.

"Brooke! Peyton!" Haley cried.

"Hey TutorGirl," Brooke gave the young mother one of her notorious dimpled smile.

"And who's this?" Peyton bent down to say hello to Jamie who had shied away when he hadn't recognised the two visitors.

"Oh this is Jamie, James Lucas Scott, say hi Jamie." Haley twisted her body to face her son.

"These are mummy and daddy's old friends from school, Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke who is also your godmother."

"Hey J-Luke." Brooke smiled down at the four year old who now re-appeared from around Haley's legs.

"I have a photo of you." He pointed to Brooke who's smile brightened.

"You do?"

"Yeah, mummy's says your my godmother like Uncle Lucas is my godfather, but I don't know what that means." Jamie shrugged cutely and Brooke mentally 'awed'

"That sweetie means me and your Uncle Lucas will love you forever and spoil you with awesome treats."

"Treats like Ice-cream, cause I like ice-cream."

"Yeah buddy because, I'll tell you a secret, I sorta like ice-cream too." Brooke stage-whispered and the little boy grinned and clasped her soft hand with his small one.

"I like you Aunt Brooke."

"I like you to buddy."

"So how's Nathan?" Brooke turned to Haley, Jamie still holding on to her hand.

"Yeah, I heard about the fight, it was in all of the newspapers." Peyton added, her curly waves bouncing in the wind.

Haley winced at the mention of the fight, "He's slowly coping, he's finally started talking again, but he's closing off from me, he's drinking beer again and his temper level has risen."

"Oh, Hales, I'm so sorry."

"Is Daddy better yet mummy?" Jamie asked his mum.

"Not yet sweetie."

"Oh it's just I wanted to show Aunt Brooke all his trophies but daddy doesn't like me looking at them."

"That's ok honey, I'll see them another time." Brooke bent down and lifted the small boy in to her arms, snuggling him close.

"So is it not a good time to come in then?" Peyton asked, cautious of the moody adult inside.

"No, no, he should be asleep and I want to catch up on all of the latest, we'll just stay out of the living room. Hey Jamie, do you want to go and play with your new train set?"

"Yeah, can Aunt Brooke come too."

"Not right now sweetie but I'm sure she'll come and see it in a little while."

"Ok, you promise." Jamie turned to face Brooke and held up his little pinkie.

"I promise." Brooke promised solemnly and placed him back down on the floor watching him run upstairs.

"Thanks," Haley told her. "He's cute, Hales really cute."

"Wow, I love your house." Brooke admired the interior as Haley led the two in to the kitchen.

"Thanks, so where are you guys staying or this just a fly-in visit."

"Actually I bought a house." Brooke announced proudly.

"What finally done running Davis?" There was a long slow clap from the living room and Brooke spun to se e Nathan sitting in his wheel-chair resting a beer can on his legs.

"Nathan hi!" Peyton spoke first and advanced forwards to hug the brunette but was stopped.

"Don't touch me, Sawyer." Peyton re-traced her steps and bit her lip as Haley interrupted the silence.

"Nathan as you can see I'm trying to talk to our friends here and if your not in the mood to be civil then you should go and wait outside."

"My pleasure." Nathan rolled out of the door Haley ran to open and spat noisily in their direction.

"Nice going Mrs James Scott." Peyton wolf-whistled.

"I'm sorry for that." Haley apologised but Brooke held up her hands.

"TutorMum we're family and we share problems and right now that big oaf is ours."

"So what's been going on in the world of Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis?"

"Well I quit my job." Peyton told Haley.

"What? Why? You love your job!"

"Yeah and it's been the same job for over four years Hales, I still live in the same crappy apartment with the same crappy hours and the same crappy boss, so I quit and I moved."

"So she's living with me!" Brooke wrapped her arm around her new house-mate.

"And you Brooke, how's life in the world of Davis."

"Pretty good." Brooke chirped, and sat herself upon the counter, legs dangling

"Pretty good, is that it, come on Brooke, you own a multi-million dollar company, you get to travel all over the world and boys are falling at your feet."

"I prefer boys to work hard and as I said it's pretty good."

"We'll go in to more detail later," Haley said as Nathan re-entered the room his face still set in a scowl.

Peyton followed Haley out of the room and up the stairs to find Jamie but Brooke remained.

"Hey hot-shot." Brooke shot him a dazzling smile.

"You're happiness is blinding me Brooke." He groaned and picked up another beer, gulping down the liquid fast.

Brooke watched him enviously, he had a way to drown the pain and although it wasn't a good method she wished that she could do the same.

"Ya want one?" Nathan noticed the longing look in his friends eyes and without hesitation chucked a can to her.

"Er, I don't, um thanks." Brooke muttered quietly and Nathan saluted.

Taking a sip, Brooke found herself unable to control herself and within two minutes the whole can was gone.

"Want another?" Brooke was about to reply but Jamie stopped her.

"Aunt Brooke, you're still here, do you want to come and see my train set, it's massive."

"Sure Buddy, I'll be right up." Brooke threw the can in the trash on her way up, and said a silent goodbye to Nathan.

"Hey, Brooke I hope Nathan wasn't too much trouble.

"We didn't really talk." Brooke answered and Haley smiled gratefully.

"That's good."

"So J-Luke, where's this humongous train set you want me to see."

"What's humungus mummy?"

"Big, Jamie, it means really big."

"Oh my train set isn't humungus, but it's really awesome."

Jamie led Brooke to a train set that involved a lot of stations and had two trains running on it.

"Wow, Jamie that's great." Brooke hugged the little boy who grinned delightedly.

"Aunt P likes it too don't you?"

"Yeah it's awesome Jamie." Peyton commented watching as Brooke interacted with her god-son.

"They're really good together." She pointed out to Haley.

"Yeah, well Brooke's always been a child at heart and she's so compassionate and loving that's why I chose her to be god-mother."

Brooke's conversation with Jamie was interrupted by her phone ringing loudly, checking the Id Brooke huffed loudly but stood up.

"I'm sorry JimmieJam but I've got to take this, I'll be right back." Jamie nodded as Brooke ruffled his hair and walked downstairs to answer the call.

"What Victoria?" Brooke barked loudly in to the phone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Tree Hill."

"That God awful place, what are you doing there."

"I've come home mother."

"Don't take that tone with me and don't call me that."

"Sorry Victoria," Brooke sighed as her mother ranted in to the phone.

"You're coming home, do you understand me."

"No, Victoria I'm not coming home."

"Think of the company, think of your image Brooke, those pictures of you coming out of the airport were disgusting, if people know your from there."

"What mother, they'll think I'm just a lowly town girl, well I don't care."

"I swear to god, Brooke if you do not return by tomorrow evening I will.

"What come get me, I'd like to see you try."

"This company is going to go down Brooke."

"No It won't I can run it from here."

"Run it! Hah. May I remind you off who lifted this company off the ground, who got it started, without me Brooke you return to what you've always been nothing."

"Well at least then I was a nothing with friends and a family."

"Family! You've never had a family."

"I may not have had any parents to love me but I have my friends and they are my family." Brooke shouted down the phone.

"They don't love you Brooke, they're just using you for your money."

"Don't use that line Victoria."

"I only speak truth Brooke, now you need to get your smarmy ass back here before you lose everything."

"Before I lose everything, or you do Victoria?"

"Just get back here!" Victoria screeched slamming down the phone, Brooke hung up and let out a giant sob.

"She still a bitch huh." The words so soothing and kind-hearted came from Nathan.

"Yeah still got a demon stuck up her ass." Brooke joked.

"Want another?" Nathan held up another beer can.

"Yeah, actually." Brooke took the can and drained It off it's substance.

"Can I have another?"

"Brooke! You never came back up is everything al-" Peyton paused as she took in the scene, Brooke and Nathan lay slumped on the couch drowning themselves in beer.

"Brooke! What are you doing honey?" Peyton made her way over to her drunk friend and lifted her off the couch with steady hands.

"Is Brooke ok?" Haley called over the side of the banister.

"Yeah, but I think it's best if we head home." Peyton replied.

"Oh, right now, is it alright if I don't come down and say good-bye Jamie just got in his bath." Haley shouted down.

"Yeah it's fine." _'It's great actually'_ Peyton thought, not wanting her friend to see Brooke like this.

"Are we going home?" Brooke asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yeah Davis, we're going home." With one last glare sent at Nathan Peyton headed towards the door, Brooke under her arm.

Driving home, Peyton found herself wondering why Brooke had been drinking, she had seemed so fine earlier, happy and bubbly.

What had caused her to get drunk, in the middle of the day and with Jamie and Haley around.

Whatever it was Peyton wanted to know, maybe it wasn't just her that needed to come home?


	4. Chapter Four Sisters

**Chapter Four- Sisters (There to beat up all of the people who make you cry)**

"Sisters function as safety nets in a chaotic world simply by being there for each other." – Carol Saline

Quinn Evans tiptoed in to the room, trying to be as silent as she could.

It had been three months since she had last seen her sister and she wanted to surprise her.

Quinn, her husband Clay and her adoptive son Logan had been travelling in China, the boys not wanting to leave her whilst she did her various freelance jobs.

"Boo!" Quinn jumped on to the couch where her chocolate haired sister sat.

"God Quinn, you scared me." Haley sat up, wiping her red eyes.

"Girly...what's the matter?" Quinn hugged Haley close, rubbing her back with soothing hands.

"Nothing, it's ok." Hale's voice cracked though and Quinn knew she couldn't just let the subject drop.

"Something is the matter Haley Bob and I will figure it out." Quinn wore a determined look and Haley decided to give in.

"Brooke's back and I shouted at her, now I feel awful even though she made me feel awful. I don't know what to do though. I mean how do I tell the others."

Haley looked up at her big sister with wide eyes, hoping for an answer.

"Brooke as in Brooke Davis, the one that left you guys during the second year of college?" Quinn questioned and Haley nodded.

"That bitch, how could she do that to you?" Quinn's eyes glinted with anger.

"She probably had a good reason; Brooke always does when she pushes people away."

"Yeah but you thought she was dead." Quinn told Haley flashback to that night.

~O0O~

**Flash Back 7 years 4 months ago- April 6****th**** 2007**

_"We filed a missing people's report Quinn." Haley sniffled as she sobbed in to the phone._

_"What... for who?" Quinn asked still hazy from her last fight with David. _

_"Brooke, Quinny, she's been missing for 3 days now."_

_"This is your friend, from high-school right, the one who was with Lucas?"_

_"Yeah, well sort of and now she's gone Quinn, I don't know what to do, none of us do. She's not picking up her phone and her last credit card transaction was a few weeks before she left and not a sum that is too suspicious knowing her shopping habits. And the last time anyone saw her was." _

_Haley hiccupped before continuing. "The last time was when Peyton totally bitched her out and the two apparently had a massive fight. I just want my Tigger back." _

_Quinn could hear Haley shaking and tried to bring the conversation a more positive atmosphere._

_"I'm sure she just decided to spend Spring break with her parents, somewhere hot and exotic. I mean the Davis's are rich aren't they?"_

_"She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye and Brooke doesn't have a good relationship with her parents anyways." Haley gulped down a glass of water her voice trembling._

_"What if she's ...dead. Lying in a ditch somewhere or worse." _

_There was silence before Haley spoke again._

_"So what did you want to talk about, you had news." Quinn could see her sister attempting a brave face._

_"David and I are getting a divorce, I'm coming home."_

_This was where the phone call had ended._

**Flashback ends back to August 7****th**** 2016**

~O0O~

"I know but...still she's back and I want to know why. I can't hide this from the others either, Quinn. Oh I don't know what to do."

Haley buried her head in her big sisters lap.

"Only do what your heart tells you." Quinn recited quoting Princess Diana.

"That doesn't help in this situation." Haley sat up a mock frown on her face.

"I know but still..." Quinn smiled.

"So have you decided what you're gonna do yet?" She asked.

"No..."

"Well I have!" Quinn jumped up, jolting her sister off her lap with a grin.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley queried puzzled.

"Go bitch Brooke out," and on that note Quinn marched out, a determined look on her face.

Brooke sat at home curled up on her newly bought sofa, she was supposed to be getting on with the decorating but her heart wasn't in it.

Millicent was doing the fantastic job of babysitting and Brooke had agreed to her taking them out to explore the town.

Now she was hoping she wouldn't regret it. An hour later here she sat looking through photographs and noting the specific similarities that she shared with her children; the same dark hazel eyes and auburn-brown hair. Grace also had a very similar figure and raspy voice whilst Jude shared with her a very distinctive mole on the right side on their face.

She groaned out loud as she stared down at the pictures.

Someone was going to find out or else Haley was going to tell them. It was just too soon. Too soon.

As she got up to make herself another cup of coffee there was a knock at the door.

"It's going to be Millie or Haley." Brooke chanted to herself hoping for the two.

But as she opened the freshly painted red door it was neither that greeted her eyes.

Instead it was a familiar looking person who Brooke couldn't quite place.

"Hi, who are you." Brooke queried semi-hiding behind the door.

"Quinn."

Brooke looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"Haley's older sister."

Quinn added, whilst Brooke connected their resemblance.

"Oh, you're the one that slept with Nathan right?" Brooke looked at Quinn her face expectant.

"No! That was Taylor, I'm nothing like her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a..." Quinn lowered her voice

"A S.L.U.T!" She finished.

"So what are you then?" Brooke asked amused

"I'm more of a free spirited artist; I'm a photographer you know."

"No, I didn't know... but maybe you could do a few shots for me one day."

"Yeah sure, you're a fashion designer right.

"Yep...so anyway, are you here for anything in particular?"

"Yes! In fact... I'm here to bitch you out." Quinn gave Brooke a sudden scowl and put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, thoroughly puzzled.

"Because you hurt my girlie and I won't stand for it." Quinn took a step forward giving her best shot at appearing menacing.

"I... hurt...Haley." Brooke experimented with the words.

"Yes, yes you did. Do you know how long she cried and now I as the big sister have to make the person who made her cry in to mash potato."

Quinn took another step forward as Brooke's features crinkled and a silvery tear slid down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt Haley, or any of them, you have to believe me." She whimpered as more shiny tears trickled down her face.

"Oh, honey don't cry." Quinn moved Brooke inside and pulled her in to a hug.

"I just needed to escape." As she said this she pulled out of the hug and wiped the few tears off her face.

"I'm sorry but weren't you here to bitch me out." She looked at Quinn who stared at her unblinking.

There was silence before they both burst out laughing.

"You just don't seem the type to do that." Brooke giggled.

"I've never done that before, you know the worst I've ever done was to my family, I've never ever been mean to someone who wasn't Taylor or Vivian." Quinn chortled at the thought of her even slapping Brooke.

"Well seeing as Haley expects you to have a massive fight with me we might as well kill a few hours.

"Well..."

"I really didn't mean to do this you know, disappear, not call and then show up but it just happened and right now with them all mega angry at me or upset I really need a friend... I understand if you're angry with me but please stay for half an hour, have a coffee."

Quinn bit her lip debating her choices.

"Alright but only for a little while."

~O0O~

Down at the river-court Nathan shouted for Jamie to pass the ball.

Currently Jamie, Nathan, Lucas, Skills and Clay were engaged in a mean basketball match, which Mouth was reporting the whole thing word for word.

It was Jamie, Nathan against Luke, Skills and Clay and as usual the power duo of father and son were beating everyone.

At the last minute Skills managed to get the ball and as an attempt to throw to Clay managed to let it roll away and down the river bank.

"Go get it!" He pushed Clay who refused.

"Nah man, you threw it, you get." But Jamie was already on it and when he returned brought with him three new people.

"Jamie, we sent you to go get the ball and instead you make friends." Nathan smiled at the three who had joined their company of six

The people in particular were two cute looking children and a woman around their age.

She was relatively pretty with black hair in a long ponytail and a wide grin on her face.

"Hi, sorry for crashing but Jude has never been this close to a basketball game."

She indicated to the young boy who stood foaming at the mouth with glee.

"Yours." Mouth looked at the two children who seemed faintly recognizable.

"No, I'm the friend who offered to babysit." The woman held her hand out for Mouth to shake.

"Millicent Huxtable and you?"

"Marvin McFadden but you can call me Mouth." Mouth shook Millicent's hand before pointing to the two kids.

"Cute kids you babysit, would they like to join."

Millicent looked over at the two children their expressions lit up at the chance to touch a basketball.

"Sure, Jude, Grace, Mouth wants to know if you want to join in the game."

"Yeah." The two shouted and ran on to the court.

"Twins?" Mouth asked and when Millicent nodded he chuckled.

"Well I better introduce you, if they're gonna join in, this is Antwon Taylor, better known as Skills, for reasons unknown."

Skills waved at Millie. "Mouth's a catch you better hold on to." He said and winked.

Millie turned bright red and Mouth glared at his best friend.

"This oldie is Clay." Clay waved and jumped up and down.

"He's a weird kid, probably dropped on his head a few times." Mouth told Millie and she giggled.

"This here is Nathan Scott, finest basketball player you'll ever meet and this other adorable monster is his son Jamie."

Millicent soon realised her mistake as they were introduced.

"And last but not least this is Lucas Scott, the town's resident author soon to be screenwriter."

Millicent nodded before gulping.

"Well actually I've just realised the time and we really must go, sorry everyone for interrupting your game but..."

She was cut off by Grace.

"Mum said our curfew was 7.00 and it's only three, Millie we can stay." She gave Millie a pleading look and Jude joined his sister in pouting.

"Oh alright." The two high fived before running over to Jamie to slap hands with him too.

Millicent sighed and went over to the side. She hoped this day wouldn't end with a disaster.

Haley paced the living room. Quinn had been gone for over and hour. Surely it didn't take this long to... do what she was going to do.

As the second hand on her watch ticked Haley grew more and more frustrated.

However she couldn't wait any longer. Haley James Scott was impatient and to prove this she grabbed Lydia's coat, stuffing it on to the baby's pudgy arms, picked up her keys and hurried out of the door, just remembering to lock it on her way out.

Her feet pounded down the path and too soon she was rapping against her former friend's door.

"Brooke open up, Quinn, I know you're in there."

Her knocking did not go unnoticed and the door was opened by a sheepish Quinn only seconds later.

"Quinny what happened?" She queried stepping in to the house, her voice carrying down the hallway.

"Well... I sort of... well..." She paused. "I didn't bitch her out, you know I can't Haley. So instead we sort of..."

"I invited her in for some coffee." A raspy voice came from the end of the hallway and Brooke stepped in to the light.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Quinn and keeping you from your sister, I think it's best if you go and we forget this ever happened."

Brooke sighed and gave her a nudge towards her sister.

"I'm sorry Hales, it's just... she wasn't what I was expecting. She's different.

"She's Brooke Davis." Haley said simply before turning back to Brooke.

"If you don't mind, we'll stay, I want to get some answers, but if you don't mind I will need somewhere to put Lydia."

"No, no stay, come in, Lydia can use Grace's old play pen."

Both Haley and Quinn quirked an eyebrow and Brooke realised what she said.

"Children I used to babysit in New York, their mother knew I wanted kids and she had no need for their old stuff anymore." She informed the two, making up lies on the spot.

"Sure, thanks that would be great."

The three girls stayed quiet looking at each other.

"Well I'll just go get that...go sit, please excuse the boxes we just moved in." Brooke sent a weak smile towards the girls and rushed upstairs.

Coming downstairs Brooke handed the two girls each a cup of coffee and place Lydia inside her children's old pen. Luckily there were no photo's up down here yet or she was sure more questions would be asked.

"So..." Brooke settled herself on a chair and looked at the two.

"I want answers Brooke." Haley demanded. "I want the truth.

_Babara Alpert once said "Sister. She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child." _


	5. Chapter Five Code Red

Chapter Five- Code Red (In other-words I Need Help)

_Sometimes, being strong means admitting that we need help getting over something, instead of dwelling on it on our own. – Anonymous _

Peyton impatiently tapped her foot. Why wasn't anyone answering the door? They had arranged to meet up at 3 hadn't they?

Peyton pulled out her phone and saw it buzzing with the reminder. Yes they had; so where was she?

"Hey Peyt!" A sweaty Nathan called as he came up the path. Behind him were the usual familiars, as well as three newbie's.

"Hey Nate, have you seen Haley?"

"No, she's been here all day, with Lydia.

"That's what I thought; we'd arranged to go out." She explained as Nathan unlocked the door.

"Hales!" He called repeatedly glancing in rooms, but there was no reply.

"Sorry Peyt, she's not here."

"Oh." Peyton looked disheartened before turning on her heel.

"Well thanks anyway, have a good time boys." She said looking curiously at the older woman who stood nervously by Mouth.

"Aunt Peyton, stay. We're gonna have ice-cream." Jamie latched on to his auntie's arm, pulling her over to the sofa.

"Why don't you stay Peyton, I mean what's better than hanging out with us?" Lucas teased settling himself beside the curly blonde.

"Oh a lot of things Luke, a lot of things." Peyton grinned as she was handed a bowl of choc chip.

"So who are these two cutie-pies?" Peyton pointed to the two children excitedly chatting to Jamie as they ate ice-cream.

"Oh they're two children, apparently recently moved here. Twins actually, named Jude and Grace. That's their babysitter over there. Millicent Huxtable." Lucas explained and Peyton turned her gaze to scrutinize the laughing girl, who seemed to have a little crush on Mouth.

"Hmm, she looks familiar." Peyton racked her brain trying to think of where she had seen her before.

"Why don't you ask?" Lucas suggested before calling Millie over.

She came, rosy cheeked and a dimpled smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Millicent." Millie held out her hand for Peyton to shake which she did.

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Of course." Millie frowned

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked curious to know why she had said that.

"Oh it's just Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer." Millicent pointed to the two of them.

"Where would you get that idea from?"

Millicent backtracked realising that she had said too much.

"Oh my friend...Rachel, she used to go to Tree Hill High." Millicent told them thinking of the red head who had so often grumbled about the pair.

"And of course the book." She continued. "The Unkindness of Ravens. Great book... Really. "Millicent smiled whilst Luke and Peyton furrowed their eyebrows.

"So you know Rachel?" Lucas questioned Millicent who grinned, a question she could answer truthfully.

"Oh yes, she's one of my best friends, we work for the same company you know."

"And what company is that?" Millicent gave herself a mental slap, really why did she always say too much.

She had to tell them now, there was no use faking a name, Rachel was on almost every billboard and if they ever read she would be screwed.

"Clothes over Bro's" She admitted quietly

~O0O~

Brooke took in a deep breath of air. "The truth about what?" She took a big gulp of coffee, trying to stall her former best friend.

"The truth about why you left, why you came back. Why you haven't contacted any of us. Just why?" Haley narrowed her eyes, ready for any answer to come at her.

"I left because things weren't working here, Lucas and I, Peyton and me, it was just too much, the love triangle was too much. I was tired of being hurt continuously, or not wanted. So I left. I gave each of you a note explaining why I left; In fact I gave them all to Peyton. Then I just took off. I didn't contact you guys because I thought it was all over. And it was too hard. I couldn't face you after what I'd done and I was never gonna see you again anyway."

Brooke lied, cursing her ability to not tell the truth.

Haley looked hurt, she thought there was an actual problem, not that it was them she couldn't deal with. She was prepared to help Brooke, to forgive her and now...

"So why did you come back?" Haley asked.

"I came back because Tree Hill was home, I couldn't stay away as well as the fact Victoria was just too demanding and there's only so much you can take of a bitch before you explode." Brooke sighed; at least it was partly true

"Ok, well thanks I guess. Brooke..." Haley exhaled. "I was prepared to forgive you but now it seems you are either lying about why you left or you just really couldn't take it and that hurts me Brooke, either one of those does. So I guess until you either tell me the truth or see what was wrong with your answer then this is goodbye. Come on Quinn."

Haley stood, picking up Lydia and marched out, Quinn hot on her tail, giving only one sparing glance back at Brooke Davis, who sat in utter silence. Shell-shocked.

~O0O~

"So you know Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked as soon as the company name was said.

"Barely, you know she's the owner, I'm just a lowly assistant." Millicent swallowed.

"Hmm, but surely Rachel is close too Brooke, I have seen them at premiers together, I'm not an idiot. So if Rachel really is your best friend that means your pretty close to Brooke Davis too aren't you?"

Peyton shouted, the whole room hushed watching too see how it played out.

"So if your here, then where is she? Did she just send you as her assistant to spy on us, see if we were still mourning our loss? Well we're not, so you better leave and go report back to your boss that we do not and never again will miss her. In fact we're better off without her."

Peyton shouted, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

Millicent looked aghast at her suggestion, "I was never here to spy!" Millie told the watching group.

"Oh spare us, you'd better go." Lucas spat.

"Jude, Grace, come on let's leave."

It was just as Millie turned to go that Haley and Quinn stepped in to the scene.

"What happened here?" Haley questioned looking around for answers.

"Hales..." Nathan trailed off at a loss for words.

"And who are you?" Haley asked Millicent, too annoyed to be polite.

"I'm Millicent and this is Jude and Grace but we're just leaving so goodbye."

Millie continued her walk but Haley stopped her.

"Wait Jude and Grace, the kids Brooke used to babysit?" she queried forgetting her surroundings.

Millie gave her a shocked look before calling to the kids to hurry up and disappearing down the driveway.

"Brooke who?" Lucas gave Haley a glare. She gave Nathan a helpless look.

"Please don't tell me you still speak to Brooke." Peyton glared at Haley who shook her hair fervently.

"Jude and Grace have a mother called Brooke Davis, she owns clothing stores." Jamie inputted, hoping his information was helpful.

"What?" All the adults shouted at once, trying to wrap their heads round it.

"Is that Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked his mother,

"Because I remember dad told me she owned stores and lived in New York, cause that's were Jude and Grace lived, but now they live here."

Haley gave Nathan a scowl before sitting down.

"So Brooke has kids." Clay was the first to speak.

"But they were here, dawg you think they ran away." Skills added.

"Or Brooke's here." Mouth said.

The air was dead and no-one moved.

"Brooke's here." Haley admitted. "She's here and I've seen her, I've talked to her and so has Quinn."

Everyone stared at Haley.

"How could you?" Peyton shrieked storming out of the house, the door reverberating in its frame.

"Brooke's here...you spoke to her... you didn't tell me." Lucas bellowed before following the distraught blonde out of the house.

This time the whole house shuddered.

Mouth threw Haley a hurt look and walked out of the door, closing it quietly.

"Woah, Brooke's back and you didn't tell any of us, that's cold Haley James." Skills told her and took off after the others.

"Was I not supposed to say anything?" Jamie looked startled at the atmosphere change.

"Hey Jamie, why don't you go out and show Lydia your awesome basketball skills." Nathan ordered Jamie and watched him escape the room.

"So you talked to Brooke." He eyed the two sisters, ashamed.

"I told you keeping this from everyone was not gonna end well, baby." He took his wife in to his arms and held her as she cried.

"It didn't end well." He muttered.

~O0O~

Brooke hugged her two children as they burst through the house.

"Mum we had so much fun today; we met these people and played basketball as well as this awesome boy. His name was Jamie. We had chocolate ice cream at his house as well." The two babbled excitedly whilst Brooke nodded along.

"We also have a bit of a problem." Millie stepped in to the room. Her head down.

"What sort of problem?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Brooke sat down as Millicent spilled all the events that had happened.

"So they all know."

"They all know." Millicent confirmed.

"And if they didn't Haley is sure to tell them."

"Well I guess it's time to face the thunderstorm." Brooke gulped.

"How are we going to do that?"

Brooke shrugged. "I have no idea but I know who would."

With that she took up her mobile and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Biatch." The voice spoke.

"Code Red." Brooke replied. Code red.

_Jenifer Jabaley once wrote "Secrets are like stars. They blaze inside the heart and ultimately could be explosive. But there are two types of secrets. Small secrets, like small stars, will eventually burn out. With time and space they lose their importance and simply vanish. No harm done. But big secrets, like massive stars, with time and constant fear grow stronger, creating a gravitational pull that eventually ... When they get so big, they become a black hole." _


	6. Chapter Six Figure It Out

Chapter Six- Figure It Out (Sometimes You're On Your Own)

_"You're going to come across people in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times. But in the end, it's always their actions you should judge them by. It's actions, not words, that matter." - Nicholas Sparks_

Lucas threw another ball at the net and missed. He winced as it hit the headboard and bounced down to the ground with a thump.

"No need to break it." Nathan joked stepping on to the court.

"You knew." Lucas growled, clenching his fists as the ball yet again landed on the ground with an unsatisfying thump.

"Well yeah, Haley was really upset about it and she just didn't know how to tell you guys."

"Well nice to know my best friend and brother are liars."

"Technically we didn't lie just we didn't tell you." Nathan grabbed the ball, before it split the board in two.

"Same Thing." Luke shouted snatching his ball off of his brother and storming off.

'Maybe Haley will have better luck.' Nathan sighed.

~O0O~

Peyton sat at her desk chucking albums in to the bin. "Wrong! Wrong! All Wrong!" She hit her desk out of anger. "Is there no longer any good bands to sign." She cried out loud throwing her hands up in to the air.

"I'm sure you'll find someone. They always creep in at unexpected moments." Haley tried to sooth the temperamental blonde.

"Yeah maybe they're just waiting for the truth to come out in one big blow up." Peyton said snarkily, turning her nose up at her visitor.

"Peyt, I didn't know how to tell you, Quinn only found out by accident and you know I can tell Nathan anything."

"But you can't tell Lucas or I, your best friends." Peyton stood up, a hand on her cocked up hip.

"Peyton, it wasn't like that, I just, I couldn't face the truth myself." Haley tried to reason with her best friend.

"Yeah well now we can bond over the return of our missing ex best friend, oh wait you and Nathan have already done that."

"Peyton…"

"Get out Haley."

"But..."

"Get out now, or I will be forced to remove you."

Peyton sat back in her chair and watched the retreating figure of her best friend.

"Yay, now everyone's here so is the drama." She squealed under her breath and returned to her work.

~O0O~

"Guys don't run." Brooke breathed out heavily as she tried to chase her troublesome twins.

Millicent had gone to the airport to pick up their best friend and she had decided it was a perfect time to check out her new store.

Unfortunately Jude and Grace had other plans.

"Guys the store is here." Brooke called after them, her voice raspier than usual.

The twins being the usual hyperactive seven year olds turned instantly on the spot and sped back. However they didn't account for the young man walking towards them and knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke rushed over to the three apologising profusely.

"We'll pay for any damage, I mean you know hospital bills, not that there will be hospital bills, there aren't, are there?" Brooke rambled helping the stranger up.

"No, there's no damage." The stranger chuckled and Brooke froze.

"Lucas." She uttered the word quietly not daring to say any more.

"Brooke..." There was a pause and Brooke found herself apologising again.

"I'm so sorry, Jude and Grace apologise."

Lucas turned to her twins and looked back at her.

"Y-you're back… y-you have children, you're here in Tree Hill."

Brooke managed a queasy smile. "Surprise!" She held out her hands

"I can't believe this!" Luke shouted and Brooke stumbled backwards.

How could one change their emotion's so quickly Brooke wondered.

"You can't just come back." Lucas raged, his face turning red.

"Jude, Grace, come on it's time to go." She began to step towards her children but hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"Why? Brooke. Why?"

Brooke shrugged and tried to shake his hands off but they held on tightly.

"You can't just come back, do you realise what you've done." Luke bellowed in her face.

"I'm sorry." Brooke squeaked and yet again attempted to escape but still Luke held on.

"Do you know what you did to me, what you did to everyone, we thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm alive, ha hah, got to go now." Brooke took this chance as Lucas became a weak, defeated person and slipped free of his arms.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really am." She kissed his stubbly cheek quickly and left, her children following swiftly behind her.

~O0O~

Nathan strode in to the living room. There he met his wife who sat on the couch her arms wrapped around her slender figure.

"Hey beautiful." Nathan slid on to the couch beside her, pulling Haley in to a hug.

"Did it work, did you talk to Lucas." Haley demanded anxiously.

"Not really, he sort of stormed off." Nathan told his wife ashamed.

"Me too, well Peyton didn't storm off, I had to leave." Haley shared her events of the day.

"So neither of our plans worked." Haley left her husband's arms, going over to the fridge.

"And now I have tutoring, so I can't visit Lucas."

"Let me try again." Nathan said kissing Haley's forehead.

"Sure, just try not to get him angry." Haley pleaded not knowing that Lucas was not the person Nathan was going to visit.

In fact Lucas was far from the truth.

~O0O~

With soft footsteps Nathan approached the red door. His palms were just a little sweaty and his handsome face had lost it's cheeky smile.

He knocked hesitantly and waited. Inside there was a commotion and clamour of voices.

Finally someone opened the door. He was greeted with a tall girl, with a slim figure and mischievous grin on her face. Dyed red locks fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes lit up at the visitor.

"Mr Scott, what a pleasure." She drawled out his name and Nathan shook his head.

"Rachel...is Brooke home?"

"Maybe," Rachel replied with a cheeky grin.

Nathan tried to push past her but she blocked the doorway.

"Now, now Mr Scott, no need to be hasty." Rachel smirked "I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Rachel, stop harassing the mail-man, the poor guy." A voice called from inside before shoving their way in front of Rachel.

"It's not the mail-man." Rachel cried just as Brooke said "Nathan!"

"Brooke..." Nathan trailed off taking in all the beauty of his old best friend.

Her auburn hair was tied in a simple ponytail and there was no makeup on her face. She wore a big navy-blue t-shirt over plain black leggings and her feet were bare. Her face looked tired and there were bags under her eyes. Overall she didn't look like Brooke Davis from the magazines or Luke's Cheery.

"I suppose your here on account of Haley...well come on in." Brooke's raspy voice was tired as she ushered her guest through the hallway.

"Mummy, who's this?" Grace came rushing up to the guest as they both sat down on the sofa.

"This is Nathan, mummy's old friend from the pictures." Brooke told her daughter

"Can I show him my dress mummy, it floats when I spin, I look like a princess."

"Darling,not now." Brooke hurried to say but it was too late, Grace began spinning, round and round.

"Look! Look!" She cried spinning faster, so fast that she eventually collapsed on the bean bag nearby

"You have a daughter...she's sweet." Nathan made out as Grace twirled off, back down the hall.

"Thank you, her name is Grace Haley Davis." Brooke shyly explained to Nathan who smiled at her.

"Haley will be pleased." Nathan grinned at her.

Just then Jude ran in, followed by his sister. "Nathan! Hey you going to the court anytime soon, I'm ready to beat your NBA butt."

"Jude, stop it."

"Nathan needs to know he's not the only Nathan in town."

"What?" Nathan asked surprised.

"My name is Nathan too." Jude stated proudly holding a karate pose.

"I'm Jude Nathan Davis, and I will be victorious." He jumped high in to the air kicking out his foot as he did so.

"Nathan" Nathan said wordlessly. "You and Haley have been so good to me; I had to honour you guys." Brooke clarified

"Well thanks... but that still doesn't justify your reasons for leaving without telling us." Nathan eyed Brooke, hoping to make her crack.

Brooke looked away from his piercing blue eyes. "I know, but I did leave notes."

"Where...with who?" Nathan asked confused. "We never received them."

"I left them with...Peyton" Brooke recollected. "We had that big fight and she wouldn't listen to me so I left them on her doorstep."

"Well she never gave them to us! What did they say?" Nathan was angry now."

"Well they were different for each person but they said something along the lines of, I'm leaving for a while because of personal reasons, I won't be in contact and...I'm sorry." Brooke's voice cracked on the last word and Nathan took her in for a hug.

"Shhh, it's alright Brooke." He stroked her hair as his best friend hugged him.

"I really am sorry Nathan." She looked up at him with earnest eyes.

"I understand, but why couldn't you tell us Brooke."

"I tried, but after my attempt failed I couldn't...I just couldn't."

"Was it something to do with Grace and Jude?" Nathan questioned looking around for the two children who had slipped out during the hug.

"Mmm." Brooke mumbled in to his chest.

"How old are they?" He queried cautiously

"7."

"Both of them?"

"They're twins."

"But if they're 7 does that means you were pregnant when you left." Nathan worked out.

"Why didn't you tell us Brooke," Nathan brought her head up to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant, we would have helped you, Luke would have...oh my god Luke are they his kids, I mean they have to be...you would never cheat...would you?" Nathan rambled

Brooke ducked her head again a feeling of shame spreading through her.

"Oh my god Brooke you cheated on Luke, didn't you, I mean they look nothing like him so obviously you cheated...Brooke how could you." Nathan looked accusingly at her.

"I didn't! I didn't!" Brooke shouted looking at Nathan with an expression of shock.

"I would never...not that it mattered anyway."

"Why wouldn't it have mattered?"

"Because we were never really together." Brooke admitted.

"What?" Nathan demanded

"We were just testing things but it seemed at the same time he was doing the same with Peyton. He was seeing how we both fared, judging his feelings?" Brooke looked up at him her eyes unblinking.

"Seriously? That bastard!," Nathan said slowly

She nodded.

"They're not Lucas's and even if they were his, how was I supposed to tell him. I know you haven't made your mind up about who you love more but I'm pregnant and I want us to be together." Brooke yelled

"Brookie, why are you yelling?" Rachel popped her head round the door, looking at Nathan suspiciously.

"Rache, do you think you could call Jake." Brooke told Rachel urgently.

"What did you do?" Rachel transfixed a red-hot glare on Nathan.

"Nothing, we were just talking!" Nathan pleaded his gaze as Rachel whipped out her phone, her eyes narrowing in on her latest victim.

There was silence for a short while as Brooke clutched the edge of a cushion, her frame shrinking further in to the sofa as every minute passed.

"Hey Jake," Rachel greeted as the curly haired boy finally picked up.

"We have a little situation here and Brooke really wants to see you," At situation Rachel's lips pursed, her gaze on Nathan now one of sour lemons.

"Ok, cool, see you soon, oh and don't bring some crap black and white film no-one wants to see, they bore me to death."

Rachel hung up, "He'll be here as soon as he can," She informed Brooke, her words softly spoken, she then turned to Nathan.

"Bye," She waved at him, clearly waiting for him to leave.

"Huh…Jake…what?" Nathan was stumped, he had never been more confused in his life.

"Nathan, you can leave now." Rachel pointed down the hall-way at the door.

"No! I want to stay," Nathan argued with the red-head, something that didn't please her. At all.

"Get out!" The words ground out from underneath her teeth as Rachel let out an animalistic snarl.

"But!"

"I said, get out, now!" On the last part, Rachel walked forward, gripping the edge of Nathan's jacket and lifted him, showing just how much brute strength she had in her slender upper arms.

"Stop man-handling me!" Nathan protested, struggling against the red-head's grip as she led him down the hall.

"Well then leave," She let go of him and this time Nathan decided to listen.

"Ok, but tell Brooke I'm here for her. I know we weren't always the closest of friends but I'm a good listener."

"Sure," Rachel dragged the word out then opened the door.

"Jake?" Nathan was just in time to see his buddy walk through the door.

"Hey Nate," Jake greeted, clearly uncomfortable with the meeting.

"Bye, bye," Rachel pushed Nathan the rest of the way out of the door and slammed it behind him.

As the raven-haired man walked away from the house he wondered about all that had occurred. Brooke being upset, Brooke having children, the letters, Rachel being there and of course Jake being there. _Jake?_

He was determined to figure out Brooke Davis, whether it took him the rest of his life to do so.

_Henri J.M. Nouwen once wrote "When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares." _


	7. Chapter Seven Liars

Chapter Seven- Liars (Lies are not for their own good, they're for yours)

_"One lie has the power to tarnish a thousand truths." -Al David_

"So Brooke gave Peyton notes to give to us?" Nathan was currently retelling all that had happened yesterday however his conclusion came out more like a question.

"But Peyton said she didn't know, she told us that she and Brooke had an argument over something trivial, Brooke had blown a gasket and driven off." Haley recalled her meeting with Peyton the day after Brooke had disappeared.

~O0O~

Flashback April 4th 2009

_"So when did you last see Brooke?" Haley asked Peyton confused as to why she hadn't seen the cheery brunette yet._

_"Yesterday afternoon, she came over to my house, blew up about some little thing and then drove off." The blonde explained leaving out several key details._

_"What was the argument about?" Haley questioned_

_"Oh just something about...my music." Peyton lied._

_"Hmm?" Haley queried._

_"She said that I didn't spend enough time with her and all my hours were spent on my music, I just told her that she had Lucas." Peyton explained digging her hole deeper, she was sure Brooke would be back later anyway._

_"So she didn't tell you where she was going?" Haley queried_

_"It's Brooke you know, probably flew to New York to shop." Peyton responded, why did everyone care about Brooke?_

_"Alright, if you say so." _

End of Flashback

~O0O~

This was where the conversation had ended.

"So Peyton knew Brooke had left and she didn't tell us, she lied and fake cried." Haley was angry at her curly haired best friend.

"And apparently she and Lucas were sneaking around, that's probably what their argument was about."

"So basically everything Peyton has said has been a lie." Haley frowned as she cuddled up with her husband

"Yeah...and did you know Jake was over at Brooke's yesterday, he arrived when I left."

"Jake? He and Brooke barely knew each other."

"I know right but Rachel called him up and he came rushing over, it seems he has secrets as well."

"Why isn't everything simple, like it was before?" Haley giggled kissing Nathan softly.

"Was it really simple back then, with love triangles, teen pregnancies and mysteries?" Nathan raised his eyebrow and Haley laughed again.

"I suppose not." She replied kissing him again.

"Mmm, but we did get to do more of this." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah I suppose we did." Haley moaned in to Nathan's mouth as they continued kissing.

~O0O~

"Julian, how could you not tell me you were in Tree Hill?" Brooke slapped the grinning man around the head.

"I'm sorry." He replied "But if you wanted me, all you had to do was call." He smirked and Brooke sighed.

"It's good to see you, I missed you best friend." Brooke hugged him, breathing in his musky scent.

"I missed you too B Dazzle."

"I thought you agreed never to say that again." Brooke frowned at him.

"I couldn't resist," Julian chuckled.

"So have you been?"

"Good, I'm directing as well now."

"Cool, what's your current project.

"Well it's um… I'm turning An Unkindness of Ravens in to a movie."

"What?" Brooke asked a hurt look on her face.

"You didn't tell me, this book tells some of my life, how could you." Brooke gazed at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry." Julian looked at Brooke his expression pleading.

"I forgive you but I want to come to set." Brooke said tapping his pouty lip.

"That might be a little bit of a problem."

"Why?"

"Our screen writer is also the author."

"Oh!"

"I'm sure you could visit one day, we'll just be super sneaky." Julian mimed being Ninja's and Brooke laughed.

"I suppose I might come along. But only if you become JuJu Bean." Brooke giggles whilst Julian scowls.

"Excuse me B Dazzle." Brooke sobered up once that had been said

"Why are you my best friend?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"Because I'm awesome." Julian stated and watched as his best friend convulsed in to giggles again.

"Yeah, right!" She laughed.

"Mathlete!" Rachel came running up, giving the man a squeeze.

"Hey Rache! Jake." Julian nodded to the guy behind the enthusiastic.

"How could you not tell me mathie was in town slut?" Rachel asked Brooke.

"I didn't know either." The two girls mock glared at Julian who held up his hands.

"Calm down Ladies."

Jake who had come back with two more chairs sat down with a smile.

"It's a reunion."

"So how's Peyton?" Brooke asked Jake

"She's good, she misses you though." Jake told her.

"Ha!" Brooke snorted

"Ah, our lovely Peyton." Julian smiled remembering his ex-girlfriend.

"She finally chose who she wanted."

"She chose 7 years ago." Jake stated proudly showing off his gold ring.

"Blah Blah, you got your happiness Jags, no need to smother us in yucky love." Rachel sipped the wine that had been place on the table.

"So does Luke know you're in town?" Julian queried looking at Brooke anxiously.

"Yeah...he knows about the twins too."

"Yeah, how are my little minions." Julian crossed his arms.

"Why aren't they here?"

"Millie took them out again, she really wants kids." Brooke explained a smile on her face.

"Is this all were going to discuss, let's get down to the good stuff like how bitchy Peyton is for not giving everyone your notes."

Rachel complained.

"What?" Jake looked baffled.

"I gave Peyton notes when I left explaining why and stuff and she hasn't given them out."

"Wait do you mean those letters in our bedside drawer are from you." Jake looked astonished.

"Peyton told me they were ones she had written when she thought she had cancer like Ellie."

"Well she lied." Brooke sniffled, wondering what had caused her ex-best friend to do such a thing.

"So your wife is a liar, glad we could sort the mess out." Rachel banged her fists on the wooden table.

"Best friend meeting dismissed."

Brooke and Julian chuckled at her antics whilst Jake frowned.

_Had Peyton lied?_

_Howard L. Salter once said "You don't have to feed the lie if you don't want it to. If you make it credible it will become that, but only in your mind and only as disproportionate as you've decided it is. Truth has a way of being more persistent and if the two ever meet, truth will win." _


	8. Chapter Eight Truth

Chapter Eight – Truth (Being honest is easy, lying is hard)

_"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything."-Mark Twain_

"Looks like we have to stick together." Peyton told Lucas as they lay back on his bed.

"I can't believe they lied to us."

"We didn't lie, we just didn't tell you." Lucas imitated his brother's voice as he stared up at the blank ceiling.

"So are they yours?" Peyton questioned Lucas gazing intently at him.

"Hmm?" Lucas queried, tearing his gaze away from nothingness.

"Brooke's kids, are they yours."

"Brooke's kids." Lucas repeated, the words sounding strange on the tip of his tongue

"They could be you know, they look older than Sawyer and she's six."

"Are you saying that those kids could be mine?" Lucas sat up suddenly realising what she was saying.

"I'm just wondering, maybe she did a typical Brooke, and thought she could raise them on her on and be independent." Peyton voiced her thoughts as Lucas began panicking.

"I have kids. I have twins." He paced around the room, getting louder with his words.

"Calm down Lucas." Peyton tried to sooth him but he was too strong.

With a final shout of "I have kids." He ran out of the room, leaving Peyton alone with her thoughts.

~O0O~

Jake opened up the drawer checking the doorway again to make sure his wife hadn't suddenly appeared.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Peyton had hidden those letters but he knew that if he confronted her, there would be one big mess.

Yes, he had kept secrets from Peyton, big secrets but this was big too and Jake wanted to see if Brooke's theory was correct before assuming his wife was in the wrong.

Slowly the drawer creaked open and sure enough there were five letters in there. Each addressed to different people. Examining them at a closer proximity Jake recognised his friend's familiar curly writing.

"What are you doing?" Peyton's voice was like ice and Jake froze knowing he was in the wrong.

"Looking for my...reading glasses." He told her carefully replacing the letters.

"Why are you touching those letters?" Peyton's cold tone made him shiver.

But he knew that he had to do this for Brooke.

"What were you doing with these letters?" He questioned eyeing his wife.

"They're mine."

"No they're not, Brooke gave them to you."

"How do you know that?" Peyton asked shock colouring her words.

"So you admit Brooke wrote them." Jake ignored his wife's question as he pointed out her slip-up.

"Give them to me." Peyton tried to snatch the letters out of her husband's grasp. Jake had taken them out and now held them high above his head.

"Not before you tell me what you were doing with them?"

"Brooke didn't leave on good terms with me so to repay her I hid the letters." Peyton explained staring down at the floor with shame.

"Peyt!" Jake reached forward

"Brooke depended on you to give out those letters and you didn't."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her face

"Peyton, sorry can't take back the hurt Brooke feels now because everyone hates her. You need to do the right thing."

"What are you saying?" Peyton looked up at Jake through glassy eyes.

"You need to show them the letters, Peyt." Jake pressed them in to her hands before walking off downstairs, wanting to be around his daughters.

~O0O~

"Jenbunny!" Brooke rushed forward to hug the 13 year old enthusiastically.

"Aunty Brooke." Jenny returned the hug eagerly.

"And who's this?" Brooke crouched down looking at 6 year old Sawyer who clutched her dad's hand tightly.

"This is Sawyer, say hello baby girl." Jake nudged his little girl in to action. She smiled shyly at Brooke and held out her hand. "I'm Sawyer Brooke Jagielski." Brooke shook the tiny hand tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Sawyer Brooke." She looked up at Jake to confirm it, smiling sweetly at Sawyer.

"Hi Sawyer, this is Jude and Grace, they're 7 and I'm sure they'd love to play with you." Brooke indicated to the twins who sat behind her waiting for the touching meeting to end.

"I love playing." Sawyer smiled, showing her gappy mouth and ran at the twins.

"Aww, she's so cute." Brooke complimented Jake who grinned proudly.

"And you missy, have grown so big." Brooke measured Jenny's height with her hand. Sure she was petite but Jenny seemed to be only an inch smaller than her.

"I know, I'm so much taller and smarter." Jenny smiled widely at her aunt.

"And I have a new mum." She announced wanting to share the news.

"What?"

"Peyton, officially adopted Jenny after our wedding." Jake declared noting her confused expression.

"Awesome." Brooke joined in with Jenny's glee.

~O0O~

Lucas stormed in to his brother's house an angry expression on his face.

"What's up Luke?" Haley questioned having not seen her friend since his and Nathan's fight.

"I have kids." He sank down on to the couch needing a rest.

"What?"

"Brooke has kids that are older than 6, I have kids."

"Are you sure they're yours?" Haley queried.

"You think Brooke cheated, and that's why she ran away?" his expression was one of horror as the possibility sank in.

"I don't know Luke." Haley shrugged

"There's one way to find out." He stood up, pulling his friend to her feet with him.

"We go ask her!"

~O0O~

Peyton paused at the edge of Haley and Nathan's house scared to continue.

Drawing in breath she marched up to the door, rapping on it quickly.

"We're round the back." Nathan called from where he and Jamie were playing.

"Hey boys, is Haley around?" Peyton asked

"No, she and Luke went out to see Brooke." He informed her watching her face cloud over with relief.

"Oh, that's ok." Peyton gave them a quick smile before walking away, her steps rapid.

"Well that was weird." Jamie said bouncing the ball on the ground.

"Some people are like that." Nathan chuckled before grabbing the ball off his son.

~O0O~

"I had fun today." Brooke told Jake as they neared her house.

"Me too, and I'm sure the kids did too." Jake nodded his heads towards the three youngsters who had their heads together as if they were plotting something.

"I'm sure they did." Brooke laughed.

"And we have the perfect way to end it." Jenny stepped in front of the adults stopping their movement.

"What's that?" Jake asked

"Water fight!" The four kids yelled together and shot a jet of water at the adults.

"Ahh!" Brooke screamed ducking behind Jake as he ran down the road, closely followed by a stream of water.

Spray after spray hit them until Jenny gave them two guns packed carefully in her handbag.

Soon they were all running down the private road shooting water at each other.

"Jake!" A sudden yell came from down the road advanced forward, looking at the two adults and four children with disbelief.

"Hey Peyt." Jake wiped his dripping forehead.

"What's this?" She questioned glaring at Brooke with contempt.

"Brooke!" Lucas ran down Brooke's front steps, closely followed by Haley.

"What's going on here?" Haley questioned eyeing everyone.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Peyton scowled.

"What were you doing with Brooke?"

"He was just being friendly." Brooke stepped forward not wanting Jake to get in 'trouble'.

"Excuse me but I was talking to my husband thank you." Peyton gave Brooke a gaze of utter dislike.

"Why are you being rude to Aunt Brooke mum?" Jenny walked towards them, confused by the tension.

"Aunt Brooke!" Peyton shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed her name needing her attention to be focused on him.

"What Lucas, if your here to shout at me please leave, I've had enough of that." Brooke yelled back at him.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Grace ran to hug her mum, her hands covering her ears.

"I'm sorry baby." Brooke opened up her arm for Jude to run in to.

"I need to know." Lucas lowered his voice but it still resounded loudly.

By now Nathan and Jamie had joined Haley having heard the noise from where they were playing.

"Need to know what?" Brooke questioned. Everyone's gaze was on them now, and Jake was at Brooke's back, wanting her to know he had her support.

"Are they mine?" Lucas indicated the two kids who both clutched their mum in a tight embrace.

"No." Brooke said softly watching Lucas's face fall.

"How old?" He asked, he had to know, he just had to.

"7." Brooke saw Lucas's heart break and hers broke alongside him.

"You cheated." His words were faint but everyone could hear them.

Brooke didn't say anything, what could she say?

"She didn't cheat mate!" Jake said urgently to Lucas.

"And how would you know." Lucas spat at him.

"Because Brooke doesn't do cheating, she doesn't intentionally hurt people."

"You don't know Brooke." Lucas shouted angrily.

"I think you'll find I do." Jake told him as he carefully directed Brooke in to her house.

"Jake where are you going?" Peyton demanded as Jenny and Sawyer followed him.

"My best friend needs me." He called back and disappeared inside.

"Woah!" Jamie cried out loud.

"Woah indeed." Nathan repeated.

"Luke, are you okay." Haley comforted Lucas.

"No! Haley, the love of my life, just informed me that she cheated on me." He shook her off and strode off."

"Luke!" Haley ran after him but after he began sprinting she stopped and ambled back to where her husband stood, Lydia in arms.

"Hey baby girl." She took her daughter off his husband.

"Is anyone going to ask if I'm ok?" Peyton stomped her foot impatiently.

"My husband just called Brooke his best friend."

"Oh, my god that was weird wasn't it?" Haley looked up from playing with Lydia's tiny hands.

"Yeah Hales it was."

"Aunt P, you can talk to mum now." Jamie piped up.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...it's nothing."

"No, go on Peyt, I'm sure everyone wants to know what you wanted to talk to Haley about." Jake had reappeared and sauntered to his wife's side his daughters in step by his side.

"Um, well..." Peyton swallowed.

"I have notes...from Brooke."

"What?" Nathan looked up from speaking with his son.

"Are these the mysterious notes that Brooke wrote to us 7 years ago?" He interrogated.

"Yeah." Peyton whispered.

"So you had these notes all the time." Haley handed Lydia to Nathan and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah."

"How could you." Haley turned on her heel, preparing to stomp off.

"Can I have my letter?" She held out her hand and Peyton placed a white manila envelope in her hand, it had the words Haley James Scott written on it in familiar curly hand script.

"Peyton." Nathan gave Peyton a look that said it all. 'How could you.' Peyton handed him his letter and he stalked off, Jamie hot on his heels.

"I did it." Peyton leant in to her husband's embrace.

"And I'm proud of you for it." Jake kissed her forehead.

"So you forgive me for lying."

"Not yet, but you're on your way to earning my trust back. Now come on, let's go home."

"Let's." Peyton snuggled in to his warm arm, holding the hand of her youngest daughter.

Haley sat on her bed, wrapped in her cosy blanket and curled up beneath the light.

The kids had been put to bed and now she and Nathan were able to read their letters.

Opening it up, her heart clutched as she realised how horribly she had treated her best friend, when really it was Peyton at fault.

"What does it say?" She asked her husband seeing him studying the sheet with careful eyes.

**_Dear Nathan, you have been the best married friend I have known. You are one of my best friends and I never want you to forget that._**

**_Something has recently happened to change my perspective on life and I feel that I need to be alone for a while. Please know it has nothing to do with you. You have been everything I have needed in a close guy friend. Caring, protective, silly, sharing, kind, thoughtful and loving. _**

**_I will never be able to repay you and Tutor Mum for all you have done for me. Please remember that I love you guys always and forever as you say. _**

**_Never blame yourself for my misfortune in life and live your happily ever after to the fullest._**

**_Love you till we fill up an empty space in a graveyard._**

**_Xxx Brooke_**

****Haley choked up after hearing the words.

"What about yours?" Nathan asked his wife.

**_Dear Haley, god I have too many nicknames for you. Just know that you have been the best room-mate, bride, fugitive, Tutor Mum, Tutor Wife, failey, jailey and Tutor Girl. I love you forever and always or always and forever. I hope you never forget me because I will never forget you. I bet your wondering why I'm writing this letter, well here goes. I am going to tell you something that I haven't written in any other letters and I never want you to share it, the reason I left. _**

**_I left because a few days ago I was... I can't write the words. Well a few days ago I was ...attacked whilst working at Fleurs and worst of all I ended up pregnant. _**

**_This is the easiest way I can write it as I can't even come to terms with it. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do._**

**_I'm going to push you away, something I always do but I have to. You cannot tell anyone what I just wrote. _**

**_Not even Lucas. _**

**_I am writing each of you a letter, so he will know that I have left just not write. I will hopefully push him forward with life by telling him what I did after your wedding. Word for word so he gets that I'm serious. _**

**_I promise you that I will be safe, but I can't tell you where I'm going._**

**_If I never come back just know that it wasn't your fault, it will never be your fault, not for anything. _**

**_Promise me you will love Jamie as he deserves and return Nathan's love for you. Make sure that Lucas is ok and even Peyton. I love you all and will miss you. Sorry I'm repeating myself, sorry, I'm not good with words._**

**_Love you lots xox Brooke your Tigger forever._**


	9. Chapter Nine Are You Ready?

Chapter Nine- Distractions (Are You Ready?)

_"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets."-Arthur Miller_

"So are you ready?" Julian looked at Brooke expectantly as she sat sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Ready for what?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow confused.

"For your trip to the set of course." Julian exclaimed excitedly.

"Since when did we plan for me to visit the set?"

"Well, you said you wanted to come and it just so happens that Lucas called in for a personal day and I thought, what a great way to cheer you up."

"You did huh?" Brooke grinned.

"So you in!"

"Yeah, but just know I'm not responsible for any damage done."

Julian looked at her puzzled.

"Ju, you do remember that I have two seven year old kids."

Brooke laughed as Julian connected her sentences.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they have plenty to do." Julian told her.

"No hurry up and get dressed." Julian shooed Brooke off to the bedroom so that she could change out of her pyjamas. As he watched her retreating figure he wondered off to the living room where he found Grace and Jude intently watching a new episode of Hannah Montana.

"Didn't know you were in to that sort of thing." Julian laughed as Jude blushed.

"I'm not, but Grace wanted to watch something together and my program's straight after." Jude exclaimed defensively whilst Grace shushed him.

Huffing he turned back to face the t-v and Julian smirked sitting behind them on the sofa. Stretching out he sighed. Good times, good times.

~O0O~

"Peyton!" Haley marched up the stairs to face the woman who sat on the veranda peacefully.

"Hey Hales." Peyton looked down at her lap, knowing that she was going to be scolded.

But instead Haley drew up the other wicker chair and leant forward.

"Did you know" Haley flapped the letter in front of Peyton's face; the letter she had clutched all night.

"Know what?" Peyton questioned confused

"Know what happened to Brooke?" Haley demanded, setting the letter down in front of Peyton.

"No, what happened, should I have known?" Peyton looked up at Haley curious to know what she was talking about.

Realising that Peyton truly didn't know, Haley returned the letter to her handbag.

"What really happened Peyt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Between you and Brooke? What really happened?"

~O0O~

Flashback April 3nd 2007

_Brooke knocked on the black door timidly. Once upon a time she would have entered this house without a care in the world, bounded up the stairs and walked in to her best friend's bedroom as if she lived here. But that was then, and this was now. And now things were different, much different._

_"What do you want?" Peyton opened the door, staring at her ex-best friend. She looked different; tears stained her make-up less face, revealing that she had been crying and her outfit was one that Brooke Davis would normally tell someone to bin, instantly._

_However they weren't friends, not anymore and so Peyton didn't comment on her appearance, she didn't say anything in fact._

_"Hey Peyton," Brooke's voice was thick with emotion, and she sounded as tired as she looked._

_"What are you doing here Brooke? Need I remind you we are no longer friends?"_

_"I know…I know we're not but I need to talk to someone, anyone. And you were the first person that came to mind, you're always the first person that comes to mind." Brooke's anguish was clear as she wrung her hands, looking up at Peyton desperately. _

_"Brooke…" Peyton didn't know what to say._

_"Please, can I just come in, please?" Brooke was practically begging and something in her tone made Peyton open her door a fraction wider and let the brunette in._

_"So, what do you want to tell me?"_

_Now Brooke was actually in the house she felt the walls squeezing in on her, as she mustered up the courage to tell Peyton._

_"I-I-I'm p-pregnant," Brooke licked her lips nervously, her mouth dry as the unfamiliar words sounded._

_Peyton's first re-action was to slap Brooke, but she realised she couldn't do that with Brooke in her current state, and so she settled for outright anger._

_"How could you?!" She spat and watched Brooke flinch, a sensation of guilt washed through her but she was spurred on as Brooke's eyes glinted back._

_"What? You think I wanted this?!" Peyton's words had cut like a dagger in to her heart. _

_How could Peyton think she wanted this baby? She was barely out of high-school! She hadn't even graduated college yet._

_"Didn't you? Trying to trap Lucas in to your little web!"_

_"I am not trying to trap Lucas, that would be your Peyton!"_

_"Me? That's rich, just because Lucas is taking more interest in me and we are obviously re-kindling our love you decided to get pregnant and butt in!"_

_"Butt in? You cheated with Lucas on me twice and I'm butting in, now you've been broken up for a year!" _

_"It's obvious Lucas and I are meant to be, I mean come on Brooke. We all know your desperate but seriously getting pregnant, we all know that you're not cut out for that. Especially since it's known all mothers turn in to their own._

_"Well then I guess you'll end up dead!" Brooke screamed back. _

_How could Peyton say she wasn't going to be a good mom? She was going to be a great mom!_

_Peyton swallowed loudly before sending a rage filled look at Brooke._

_"Get out! Get out! You little slut!" Her words were venom to Brooke's wounds._

_"I'm sorry, Peyton, I didn't mean to." Brooke realised her mistake and attempted to apologise for her harsh words._

_"Get out before I make you little hussy, I don't care if you're pregnant!" Peyton's eyes were wild as she watched Brooke open the door and close it with a loud 'bang'._

_End of Flashback _

~O0O~

"She, she disrespected Anna, and, and…" Peyton tried to reason.

Haley stood up, ignoring Peyton's reasons, she would forgive her but right now she needed to go and see her best friend.

~O0O~

"Mummy, look at our hats." Grace ran up to Brooke her eyes lit up with excitement.

"They're adorable baby." Brooke leant down to bop her daughter's nose who in return giggled before running off back to where Jude sat.

"We get to sit in director chairs." Jude stated proudly as Brooke wondered over to her children. She hadn't seen them most of the day, but she knew they had enjoyed themselves.

"That's super cool, I'm jealous." Brooke rested on a seat nearby and smiled as she watched her children interact with members of the production team.

"Having fun?" Julian came over to them, his grin wide and shiny.

"Yeah, lots." Grace jumped off the chair to hug Julian.

"I want to be just like you when I'm older." Jude told him.

"What about being a world famous basketball player." Brooke smiled at him.

"I can be both."

"Well I want to be just like you mummy." Grace gave Brooke a soft kiss on the cheek and she smiled at her.

"Your mum is pretty cool." Julian agreed and Brooke grinned at him.

"Sorry I can't say the same for you Mathlete." She teased and he mock-scowled.

"I won the state competition three years in a row." He stated proudly and Brooke's grin widened.

"Must have been very hard work."

"Not for me, I'm a pro." Julian leant back in the air, his hands behind his head. Unfortunately the clothes rail behind him wasn't very strong and he ended up falling to the floor. The three watching burst in to peals of laughter.

"Some help?" Julian held up a hand.

And Brooke smirked.

"Apparently you're a pro." She told him and sauntered off towards where Rachel stood.

"Wow you enter so quietly." She informed the grinning red-head.

"Julian's really made a name for himself." She looked around at the soundstage, bustling with various important people.

"Yeah, you can come and look around if you like, apparently they're shooting at the beach today, so you're not in the way."

"I want to see my awesome god children first." Rachel ran off to where Brooke's children stood and she laughed at the red-head's antics.

"Here!" Julian came up to Brooke, handing her a script.

"To waste time. It's really good."

"Thanks!" Brooke settled herself in one of the chairs her children had previously sat in and started to read.

~O0O~

"Julian! Julian, where's my edited script." There came a loud shout behind Brooke and she turned at the familiar voice.

"Julian!" Lucas ran up to where Brooke stood before standing still.

"Brooke!" He breathed.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke waved awkwardly.

"Well I've got to go, don't really need the script anyway." Lucas turned to go.

"Wait!" Brooke called after him. She pressed the script Julian had handed her in to his hands.

"It's really good." She murmured in his ear as he took in gratefully.

"Brooke!" He breathed out again and she shuddered as his warm breath washed over her.

"Lucas." She throatily replied.

"I have to go." Lucas muttered and ran off again before Brooke could stop him

~O0O~

"Biatch!" Rachel sped over to her.

"Potty mouth!" Brooke pointed out, seeing her kids repeating the words.

"Sorry! That was bad language." Rachel called behind her shoulder, turning back to face Brooke.

"So, we've been invited to tea."

"Tea?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"At Naley's, apparently it will be you, me, them, maybe Jake and Peyton, maybe Lucas."

Brooke felt lightheaded. All the gang together again.

"Brooke!" She was being prodded.

"What?" She snapped.

"So are we going."

"Er, I don't know, I mean the kids."

"We have Julian to baby-sit and also there's Jamie and Lydia, they can have dinner with them. So can we go."

"I...guess so."

"Great, it's tonight, we can get ready together, it starts at 6."

"Tonight" Brooke repeated faintly but Rachel had already skipped back to where the Mathlete stood, laughing at some joke.

_Some people come into your life and go, and some people, _

_ walk in to your life and leave footprints in your heart, and you are never, ever the same. – anonymous _


	10. Chapter Ten Together Again

Chapter Ten- Together Again- (Getting Your Friends Back)

_Friendship isn't a big thing – it's a million little things - Anonymous_

Brooke stood nervously in front of the full length mirror on the back of her wardrobe, smoothing down her dress.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Rachel called up the stairs.

"I'll be down soon." Soon. Brooke had promised that a long time ago and yet here she stood; the same place she had been standing for over an hour.

With shaking hands Brooke fastened her earrings and admired herself.

Her dark locks had been put in to a neat bun with a few strands hanging down in front of her eyes. Her hazel orbs had been framed by a thick coating of mascara and a sweep of eyeliner.

Brooke's lips had been tinted a rose pink, accentuating her bold dress which was a deep red colour Brooke had been told looked good on her.

'Breathe Brooke'. This is just a gathering with old friends, there is no reason to panic.

Remember your Brooke Davis

**_Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave_**

Brooke repeated the words to herself, inhaling quickly before turning to the door and exiting her comfort zone.

~O0O~

"Momma, you look like a princess." Grace called from her position on the fifth step as she watched her mother descend.

"Thank you baby." Brooke kissed her daughter sweetly.

"Wow Biatch, you sure can dress nice." Rachel wolf- whistled.

"Now I wish I'd been invited." Julian joked as Jude held out the 'potty mouth' jar to Rachel.

"Fine steal all of my money, but when you want some don't come to your Aunt Rachel." She called after her smirking godson.

"I won't need to." Jude rattled the jar and grinned devilishly.

"You are your mother's son." Rachel sent the boy a pitying look.

"So can we go, mum, cause I want to go and see Jamie and his friends."

"Yes sweetheart we can go." Brooke steadied herself, sending Julian a grateful look as he handed her, her new limited edition Yves Saint Lauren bag.

"Lets go then!" Jude shouted excitedly, grabbing his mother's hand and letting Grace tug Rachel out of the door.

~O0O~

"They'll be here soon." Haley paced the hall, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Don't worry, everything will go smoothly." Nathan gave his wife a minty kiss, easing her mind.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know I love you."

Nathan chuckled.

"We're not going to war Hales."

"I know but-" At that moment the doorbell rang and Haley's words were lost as began a steady walk towards the door.

Her heels clapped against the floor and Haley longed for this dreaded night to be over.

Exhaling slowly, Haley swung open the door, coming face to face with her best friend.

"Peyton! Hey." Haley ushered the trio in. Jenny had opted for a sleepover at her friends, rather than spend the night with those younger than her.

"Hi Aunt Haley!" Sawyer gave her a gappy smile and Haley beamed.

"Hey Soy." She bent down to give the 6 year old a hug.

"You seem on edge." Jake noted as he gave Nathan a quick slap on the back.

"Just nervous." Haley flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry, I can promise you she is more nervous." Jake told her and Peyton scowled. She had yet to come to terms with finding out that Brooke and Jake were close.

Noticing that Haley was anxious, Nathan decided to move their friends in to the dining room.

~O0O~

For the second time that evening the doorbell rang and Haley knew this time that it was Brooke.

Slowly opening the door, Haley came face to face with Rachel.

"Rachel, what a pleasant surprise, though I don't recall you being invited."

"My best friend was, and where she goes I go." Rachel replied simply, stepping in to the house.

"Is it alright if she stays, I promise she'll be on her best behaviour." A raspy voice sounded from behind the red-head.

"Sure, if it makes you comfortable." Haley forced a smile at the unwelcome guest, peering behind her to see Brooke's two children.

As the foursome walked through the doors, Haley pulled Brooke aside, wanting to talk to her about the contents of her letter. But Brooke was tugged away by her shy little children.

"Mummy, can you ask her where Jamie is?"

"Sure sweetie." Brooke tried to pry Grace's fingers away from her dress, as she spoke to Jude.

"Haley, my children would like to know where your little rascals are."

"Of course, hey guys, Jamie and Lydia are in the sitting room round the corner." Haley addressed the children.

"Can we go and see him?" Jude looked to his mother for permission.

"Of course baby, both of you, be off with ya." Brooke watched them scurry away with a smile on her face.

"So I wanted to talk to you about-" Haley was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Coming!" She called, swinging the door open.

"Luke, hey!" Haley welcomed her best friend in, who was currently held captive by the look his ex-girlfriend was giving him.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas's voice was weak and wavered slightly as he looked the woman up and down.

"Lucas, hi." Brooke waved, bobbing her head up and down as the three stood awkwardly.

"So I guess now everyone's here we can eat." Haley sighed disappointed that she hadn't spoken with Brooke.

They all trooped in to the dining room where the other three sat expectantly waiting.

"Hey Luke, good to see you." Jake stood to give Lucas another 'man-hug'.

"How ya holding up?" Peyton's eyes trailed from Brooke to Lucas and back again.

"Ok thanks." Lucas nodded once, watching as Haley and Brooke sat down. He however was debating where to sit.

On one side, sat Peyton and Jake, the other Brooke. Haley and Nathan headed the table either side.

Lucas had the option to either sit next to Brooke or Peyton.

"Oh just sit down big brother." Nathan stood to pull Lucas in to the vacant seat between himself and Brooke.

"Before we start, I want to make a toast." Haley looked at the rest, raising a glass that had been filled with an expensive white wine.

"To new beginnings."

There was some hesitation after the words had been spoken but soon everyone joined in with. "To new beginnings."

'Let the feast begin.'

William Penn once said "A true friend unbosoms freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures bodly, takes all patiently, defends courageously and continues a friend unchangeably


	11. Chapter Eleven Memory Lane

Chapter Eleven- Memory Lane (Forgive and Forget is just a saying)

_"Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart." -Haruki Murakami _

"Where's Rachel?" Brooke wondered out loud, having not seen her since she sat down.

"I'm right here!" Rachel burst in to the room, a cheeky grin on her face, she slid in to the seat between Brooke and Haley, nudging her best friend as she showed her what she had discovered.

"Rachel! Put those back." Brooke hissed.

"No!" Rachel hid her stolen goods in a pocket she had found in her dress.

"Is anything wrong?" Haley asked the two girls, wanting to start a conversation.

"Nothing's wrong!" They both chimed together.

"That's freaky." Nathan looked to the two girls who had simultaneously spoken.

"So, Rachel, how's your life been?" Haley tried desperately to begin a conversation.

"So-so, at first it was all uphill, then I started drugs, and bad things happened, skip over the bad parts, I auditioned to be a model for Brooke's company, found out it was hers, we reconnected, blah, blah, blah and I became god-mother to those two munchkins." Rachel pointed to the living room where the children played, a smile on her face.

"Rachel's been a great godmother." Brooke inputted a dimple smile on her face as the rest looked dubious.

"So how's your life been?" Brooke asked the rest of the gang as silence threatened to overrule the dinner.

"Good, good, it's been good." They all spoke at once.

"God, come on people, details. I know ya live in a small town, but seriously, was there nothing life-changing." Rachel groaned impatiently.

"Well, there were quite a few babies born, including our beautiful Sawyer." Jake stated proudly.

"Jags, it's not like we don't know that already." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Anything else like...oooh, what about Nathan's sex scandal." Rachel piped up; Nathan looked down at his feet whilst his wife glared at Rachel.

"No need to bring up what has past." She muttered throwing down her napkin, "I'll just go and get the next course."

"Now look what've you done, slut." Peyton scowled at Rachel, and began to get out of her seat.

"I don't think you're the right person to go, I mean you guys did sorta have a fight yesterday."

Peyton scowled but sat down again.

"You and Haley had a fight?" Those were the first words Lucas had said all dinner.

"It wasn't really a fight." Peyton tried to reason.

"What about?" Nathan asked, he hadn't been told about this fight but he knew already what it would be about.

"Brooke!" Peyton admitted, moving her fork across her plate as she tried to move the attention away from her.

"Me!" Brooke's raspy voice was heard loud and clear over the table.

"Why?" Her tone was much softer now.

"It was about, our fight, and your letters." Peyton told her, not lifting her head up.

"But that's the past Peyt, why are you having a fight about it now, bringing it up now?" Brooke continued, confused as to why Haley was annoyed at Peyton.

"Because, I gave them your letters, Brooke." Green orbs met hazel eyes, filled with unshed tears.

"Ohmigod!" Brooke clutched at the table.

"Brookie, whats wrong?"

"The letter, to Haley." She whispered her voice low and hoarse.

"Brooke, Haley won't tell until your ready." Nathan spoke up as his wife pushed open the door.

"Haley won't tell what?"

"You know too." Brooke asked Nathan, she had meant that letter only for Haley's eyes, and to be read while she was away, when she thought she was never coming back.

"Oh, Brooke, is this about your letter." Haley rushed to Brooke's side as she began to panic.

Lucas looked on, for some reason his limbs didn't seem to be moving and his voice-box seemed to be detached from his body.

"Brooke it's alright." Jake joined the small gathering by his best friend's side, hugging her as he whispered soothing words in to her ears.

She clutched on to him frantically as her breathing slowed.

"Sorry everyone," Her face was a shade of pink that Lucas hadn't seen in a long-time and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her soft cheek, keeping the blush there.

"Well what I'd really like to know is how you and my husband became best friends." Peyton interrupted the gathering, and everyone returned to their seats. Brooke gave Peyton a thankful look; for once the blonde had done something right.

"Well," Brooke began, looking to Jake for encouragement, he gave her a small smile and she continued.

~O0O~

"Well, it was just after my massive fight with Peyton, I'd run out to my car and started driving. I had no clue where I was going, until I pulled up to a gas station somewhere in Clearview. There I decided to book a motel, using the money I was going to use for my shopping trip.

I then, had a venture round the town, ended up in one of the local bars, and managed to bump in to Jake whose band was playing there. He remembered me of course, who could forget Brooke Davis. Anyways because I was drunk I told him about everything and he offered to put me up.

I ended up staying longer than I expected, I finished my degree in fashion, called Victoria and we started Clothes Over Bro's and even after I moved to New York, we stayed in contact, he was even there at my birth." Brooke looked at Jake fondly who grinned in response.

"Yeah, well I didn't want you to die on us, miss premature high risk pregnancy." Jake chuckled, but his voice was gravelly as the memories from that year fluttered in to the front of his mind.

"Aww, well, it's nice an old friend helped you out."Haley smiled at the pair.

"So what did he mean by premature and high risk pregnancy." Lucas asked, worried.

"Oh, well because of an accident, prior to my pregnancy, I had a tear in my well uterus, and that affected my pregnancy, making it high risk, meaning there was a high risk of me dying from it. Of course Rachel, Julian and Jake all tried to talk me out of it, but I insisted that I would continue with my pregnancy. And then to make it worse, Bitchtoria, forced me to do extra work, I was stressed and I gave birth two months early." Brooke shivered at the thought of what had caused a tear in her womb.

"Oh, Brookie, you should've called, we would all have been supportive of you." Haley told her, leaning over Rachel to hug her best friend.

"It's ok Hales; I had three awesome guys and gals helping me."

"That's right!" Rachel and Jake fist bumped over the table causing Peyton to pout and turn her head.

"You said you knew Julian, is that why you were at the set yesterday?" Lucas was more confident now and he turned to Brooke as he said it.

"Yeah, I met Julian when I first moved to New York, my mum was dating his dad, which was awkward, and he was filming there. Back then he was just a producer. We clicked and we dated for a while whilst I was pregnant but we both agreed we were better off as friends."

"You dated Julian!" Lucas's tone was full of disgust.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, he was a nice guy, but now I think he's got his eye on something new." Brooke winked at Rachel.

"But still, Julian Baker!"

"God Luke, why are you so annoyed, yes I dated him." Brooke argued frustrated by his lack of respect for her good friend.

"Someone's a little jealous." Rachel sang, taunting Lucas.

"Yes I'm jealous, alright, Brooke you're mine, you were supposed to have my kids and be with me and now I have to sit next to you and pretend I don't care that I still love you after 7 years, god Brooke." Lucas stormed out of the room and there was silence.

"I'd better," Brooke made to get up but was blocked by Haley.

"Sit down, I'll go bring back Luke and we will finish this dinner like adults."

Brooke sat and they all watched as the door swung after Haley's disappearing figure.

"That's the kind of entertainment I'm talking about!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

"Shut up Rachel!" They all cried and she sank deeper in her chair.

"You don't appreciate, people with truly fine asses." She flicked her red-hair and for once shut up.

_Brodi Ashton once wrote "Remembering is easy. It's forgetting that's hard." _


	12. Book Trailer

The New Chapter Should Be Up Very Soon. I'm So Sorry For The Long Wait. I Am Currently Editing The Story And Changing A Little Of The Previous Plotline But I'm Nearly Finish.

As an apology for the long wait I have created a book trailer for Just Have A Little Faith. It Is On My Youtube Page - /JessyeJesigirl and The Link is on my profile

Disclaimer: I Own none of the music, video's, pictures or GIF's used in the book-trailer. If you made one of the clips i used don't hesitate to contact me and i will give credit where credit is due.

Enjoy :)


	13. Chapter Twelve Breakthrough

URGENT *PLEASE READ*

So I Went Back And Edited The Chapters And The Fight Has Been Changed Completley, I Wiped It Off My Computer And Started A Fresh, So You May Want To Check Out Chapter Nine

Also The Brathan Scene Has Changed So Check Out Chapter Six. Otherwise Enjoy The New Chapter. Sorry It Took Ages

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve- Breakthrough (1st Step to Getting My Best Friend Back)<p>

_"I'm learning how to taste everything. "-Laurie Halse Anderson _

"How did it go?" Julian leapt up from the sofa at the sound of keys turning in the front door, questions burning.

"Amazing!" Rachel trilled whilst Brooke gave a loud moan and sank down on the awaiting sofa.

"Really?" Julian raised an eyebrow at Rachel's obvious cheeriness, before turning to the kids.

"Why don't you guys go and get ready for bed?" He suggested.

"But I'm not tired," Jude whined.

"I know, but your momma is and do you know what she does for big boys and girls who go and get in to bed….She gives them big chocolate bars the next day."

The two children eyed each other excitedly, spinning and thundering up the stairs in their haste to get in to bed.

"I'm a genius," Julian slapped himself on the back, proud of his cleverness.

"You do realise who's going to be buying the chocolate right?" Rachel grinned at Julian's realisation as she eased herself down next to Brooke and slipped off her rubbing high-heels.

"Ah, well it's worth it," Julian decided, sitting opposite the two girls, in a plush cushioned chair.

"So…what happened?" He inquired after a long pause.

Brooke said nothing and so it was up to Rachel to spill the beans.

"So first, I found these," Rachel shared her find with Julian.

"You stole condoms? Nathan and Haley's condoms to be exact."

"It's not like they've used them so they're not really theirs and I needed some, I'm low on supply." Rachel smirked at the two's as she stored her stolen goods back in a pocket.

"Ew," This was Brooke's first word since they had returned from the 'Naley dinner'.

"I need details," Julian badgered sounding just like Jude when he whined.

"We had dinner, talked, Lucas got angry, we came home." Brooke summed up the dinners events in 10 words.

"Come on, tell me what really happened. I want to hear the drama, the pain, the sorrow."

~O0O~

Flashback to the dinner

_"Sit!" Haley marched a sullen looking Lucas back in to the room, her tone orderly._

_"Now we will continue," this time she addressed the whole party as she took her place at the head of the large oak table._

_"So where were we?" Jake asked, trying to create pleasant conversation._

_"Um, Brooke had told us how she had dated Julian." Peyton responded in a quiet voice, not knowing if she was setting off any more arguments._

_"Brooke? Care to tell us what you did after that?" Nathan joined in with trying to ease the tension in the room. One thing they had all wanted was for the dinner to be free of awkwardness. That plan hadn't gone very successfully or smoothly for that matter._

_"You guys know what happened, my company boomed. I landed a lot of great deals, I became rich." Brooke's words were short, sharp, her desire to be out of the room visible to everyone._

_"Well then, if you were so rich and your company was booming what made you want to come back here, to lowly Tree Hill." Lucas's question was full of malice, his words intending to be hurtful._

_However Brooke stayed composed her face a blank screen as she stopped eating to answer Lucas._

_"New York is an amazing city, a beautiful concrete town but it is no place to raise two children. Yes they are fascinated by the lights and think it's the coolest place ever to live but looking out of my office building and seeing the busy roads, looking up at the play-grounds on top of roofs and hearing about the crime that goes on. I realised that I didn't want my children to grow up forever surrounded by that."_

_"Why here?" Again there was spite in Lucas's tone yet he appeared to have softened._

_The whole table waited with baited breath for Brooke to finish chewing, wanting to hear her answer._

_"Tree Hill is home, it's a place that even when I despised it was a wonderful place to grow up. Tree Hill is…safe and I want my children to feel that. I want my children to call the place I once did home."_

_"What about your work?"_

_This time the question came from Peyton. There was no hidden undertone to it, just an inquisitive question._

_"I am planning to open a shop here, in fact I have just been signed rights to the building today, and as for the company base, Victoria is there to over-see it as is Rachel and as was Millie, though I dare say she'll be sticking around for reasons yet to form."_

_Brooke smiled as she thought of Millicent, it was clear she had a crush a mile high on Mouth; it was obvious to everyone, but him._

_"So you're really staying?" This one came from Haley, and it almost brought tears to Brooke's face, Haley sounded so needing, so lost and so caring. Everything about her was sincere and Brooke had never meant to hurt her._

_"Yeah, Hales, I'm really staying."_

_After that the rest of dinner had run through in silence, save for the occasional snide comment from Rachel and breaking the ice comment from Jake._

_When it came to leaving, Brooke stood quickly, escaping the confines of the room to gather her two children and usher them home._

_Rachel of course made a leaving comment and left with a massive grin on her face. She had wound almost everyone up she thought happily to herself as she left the house and followed after Brooke._

_End of Flashback_

~O0O~

"He was jealous of me, well I suppose I am awfully good-looking and I did date two of his girls,"

"Cause you and Goldilocks ended so well," Rachel laughed at Julian's smugness.

"We had our ups and downs but really can you blame Lucas for being jealous, I have everything he is and more." Julian attempted to smooth his curls but failed.

Normally Brooke would have giggled and reached out to fluff up Julian's flattened locks but tonight she did nothing. Instead she stood and in a mono-tone said "I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." With that she left the room, heading up-stairs.

"I'm gonna check on the twins, don't want Brooke to worry," Rachel ran after her best friend leaving Julian to ponder the day's events.

~O0O~

Peering in Jude's room, Rachel chuckled, in his excitement Jude had climbed in to bed, fully clothed and fallen straight to sleep.

Nearing Rachel could smell his tooth-pasty breath and she wrapped the covers over him, kissing her god-son on the forehead before leaving.

She spied Brooke doing the same in Grace's room and decided to move to her room, not wanting to intrude on Brooke's need to be alone.

~O0O~

"Hey is something wrong?" Jake woke up to find Peyton sitting on the window-seat brooding as she often did.

"No I'm fine," Peyton sent her husband a small half-smile, willing him to go back to sleep.

"Well then come on, it's cold over here." Jake joked but Peyton didn't return to the warmth of her bed.

"Pey…is this about Brooke and I being friends?" Jake slipped out of bed, padding over to Peyton and wrapping his arms around her skinny body.

"No," Peyton sighed but didn't give the reason to why she was up at late hours of the evening, or I suppose early hours of the morning.

"Tell me, come on, Peyton we promised no secrets remember?"

~O0O~

Flashback 31st July 2008

_"This is it, we're finally here." Peyton breathed as she joined Jake at the altar, her dad stepping off to the side, tears glistening in his eyes._

_"We're here," Jake's smile was radiant as they turned to the minister and inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of the outdoors._

_After the vicar had spoken a few words it was time for the vows._

_"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I have loved you ever since you started baby-sitting Jenny. Your actions were so full of love and I cherished every time you smiled. You took my breath away Peyton and even though it took us a while we are finally here. Peyton I promise to protect you for as long as I can hold you in my arms, I promise to be everything you ask of me and more. I believe that we have something special and so here I am today declaring my love for you, because you are everything I have wanted. You my love are everything I need and more. Peyton, once upon a time someday seemed so far off but now we have it. It's here and I promise to love your for eternity, because forever is not long enough."_

_Peyton's eyes were shining as she began her vows._

_"Jake Jagielski, you are my knight in shining armour, my hero. You welcomed me in to yours and Jenny's lives without questioning my loyalty or trust. You have always supported me and stood by me and I could never love you enough for that. I promise that there will be no secrets between us because you are everything I have dreamed of and more. You, Jake are the guy I wished for and now we can finally have it. No what might have been's, Jake because we're here and right now I can barely think straight because I'm so happy. Jake I love you."_

_Peyton leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by a cough from the vicar._

_"The ceremony's not over yet miss," He told her in a gruff voice._

_"Oops," Peyton grinned, feeling childish as she stood hands clasped with Jake's under the bough of flowers._

End Of Flashback

~O0O~

"Jake,"

"Peyton, please, tell me, whatever it is, I need to know what's troubling you," Jake knelt next to Peyton brushing a golden lock of her face and cupping it with his hands.

He titled her to look at him.

"Tell me," His breath was cool as it fanned over Peyton's face and she felt so much more confident as she blurted "Did you and Brooke ever get together?"

Jake smiled at Peyton's question understanding why it was worrying her.

"No, Peyt, you have nothing to worry about, Brooke and I, our relationship is purely platonic, we more brother and sisterly love."

Peyton was unsure.

"Peyton, you have always been the one, you will always be the one, when I was not with you I was simply wishing for some-day to come. You know it was Brooke who convinced me to come here, to Tree Hill."

"It was? Why?"

"Because she saw how much I was missing you and though she won't admit it, she missed you and she wanted you to be happy."

~O0O~

Flashback November 13th 2007

_"Jake this is Katelyn," Brooke sauntered up to the table in the club, a baby-belly protruding from underneath her t-shirt as she walked._

_"Hi," Jake greeted the girl with a simple smile, returning to his drink and downing it._

_"Hi, I love your songs, they're so meaningful, did you write the lyrics yourself?"_

_"Yeah," Jake nodded as Katelyn sat down next to him._

_She was a pretty girl, blonde hair cut in a fashionable bob with golden highlights, framing a heart-shaped face with brilliant blue eyes that twinkled brightly._

_"That's so cool," Katelyn beamed at Jake who in turn pulled out a pen and signed a napkin._

_"Here you go," He handed it to her_

_"Thanks, but I'm actually here to get to know you, I'm not a groupie you know." She looked hurt._

_"Listen Katelyn, I'm getting over a bad-breakup and I'm not really in the mood to date just yet,"_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry," She rubbed his arm sympathetically._

_"Well I guess I'll be going then," She looked unsure as she stood from the table but Jake waved her off, letting Brooke collapse in to the seat by his side and punch him._

_"Hey!"_

_"Seriously, she was cute, and interested too." Brooke punched his shoulder again._

_"Pregnant woman abusing me and Brooke you seriously have got to stop bringing girls over to the table, I'm not interested."_

_"Bad breakup? Seriously Jake, Peyton left you like a bajillion years ago."_

_"Only two," Jake muttered defensively._

_"Exactly, I hate to break it to you buddy, but that extends the time you were together by a long time and you still haven't gotten over her._

_"She was my first love," Jake reminded Brooke._

_"No, Nicky was your first love baby daddy."_

_Jake wrinkled his nose at the mention of Jenny's mother._

_"But seriously though Jake, you should think about moving on."_

_"Like you have?" It was a low blow and Jake instantly regretted it but the words had been spoken._

_"I'm sorry if I was trying to help," Brooke said defensively standing up to leave._

_"Brooke, Brooke I'm sorry, ok, come and sit back down, you're due soon, we don't want you to go in to labour again," Jake caught a hold of Brooke and sat her back down._

_"I'm sorry ok, it's just you know how hard it is, getting over someone."_

_"Yeah, I know but it doesn't hurt to try. Maybe you should try by falling in love."_

_"Falling in love…"_

_"Or maybe you should try and win the love of your life back."_

End of flashback

~O0O~

"There were more conversations after that and Brooke would always say the same thing, eventually I realised I should. I spent a while setting it up, but I came and asked you to marry me, there was never a Brooke and I, there was never anyone but you."

"I love you Jake," Peyton fell in to her husband's eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She never wanted to let go. Jake had loved her for all those years.

~O0O~

"Well today went well," Haley said sarcastically as she crawled in to bed beside her husband.

"We all knew it was going to be hard Hales."

"I know but did Lucas have to admit his feelings in the middle of dinner, over Julian! He could have least done it somewhere romantic."

"Lucas never was one for timing," Nathan smirked as Haley curled up to him, her legs entangling with his.

"Do you think we've had a breakthrough?"

"Huh?"

"With Brooke, do you think we've had a breakthrough?"

"Yeah, I think we have Hales,"

"Good, because I want my best friend back," Haley's last words turned to mush as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Nathan kissed her forehead lovingly as he turned off the light and settled himself down.

"Well we're getting her back, Hales, I can promise you that, he murmured as he too drifted off.

_Peter HØeg once wrote "Maybe it's wrong when we remember breakthroughs to our own being as something that occurs in discrete, extraordinary moments. Maybe falling in love, the piercing knowledge that we ourselves will someday die, and the love of snow are in reality not some sudden events; maybe they were always present. Maybe they never completely vanish, either." _


	14. Hey Guys

Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in months and I'm sooooo sorry.

My life has been kinda hectic lately with exams and friendships and meltdowns and I'm incredibly sorry, but I promise uploads are coming very soon

Definitely before December 25th, So that's my Christmas present to you guys.

Now if you would like to my creative juices flowing and me love you guys even more I would love it if my favourite readers would check out a few videos I've uploaded of myself singing covers and original songs. I would literally love you guys to infinity and beyond if you would watch even one.

So my YouTube channel is TheJessicaImogen and I'll post the link on my profile, and I promise uploads soon. I'm incredibly sorry for making you wait for so long.


End file.
